College Romance: A musical!
by the-wicked-zutarians
Summary: Music, Dance, and a little romance! It's all here! I would love it if you would read it. I would love it more if you would review it. zutara sukka taru amybe modern AU. Rated T just in case.. tho... that may be too high...
1. Chapter 1: Back to School

Disclaimer: If I owned Avatar the scripts would look a lot more like this... I'm don't own and am not affiliated with Avatar: the Last Air bender in any way, shape, or form.

Sorry. I know the ages are screwed up, but I needed them all to be in school at the same time. Words in Italics are song lyrics. I will list the songs that are in each chapter at the beginning w/ artist. The idea is that there singing and thinking at the same time, so it looks a little confusing with the scattered lyrics... but I like it so... meh.

Songs: I do not own and am not affiliate with the songs or their artists logos etc.

In chapter one (with a few minor changes) White Houses by Vanessa Carlton with a few minor changes Wake Me Up When September Ends by Green Day

_**Zutara: The Musical **_

chapter one: Back to School

Katara:

KIU. Kyoshi Island University. Back at last! Suki and Toph had come to stay at the south pole for a few weeks before school started, with Sokka and I. Now Sokka, my brother, and the three of us pulled into the oh-so-familiar drive. The looming dorms and the huge halls. My mind raced and my heart quickly followed suit. I knew that I was grinning from ear to ear. All four of us were practically out the door, and we weren't even at the dorms yet...There it was! The great dorm sprang up in front of us.

"Finally!" I was practically shouted. I loved KIU. It had been my home for so long now. Actually it had only been two years... Ah well. Memories flew by, literally and metaphorically. Both parents and students ran around trying to get unpacked. A junior! I can still remember being a fresher. Both Sokka and Suki were seniors, and Toph was a sophomore. I thought back to my first year here...

C_rashed on the floor when I first moved in. A little bungalow with some strange old friends. _

I remember the stress of the first week well. I slept on the floor the first night 'cause I couldn't find my sheets in time. I moved in with Suki. I'd known her for a year at that point. She was Sokka's girlfriend, but we happened to get along really well. Of coarse I got to see Sokka a lot because of that and that was okay. Toph had opted not to room with me this year. She had last, but had made a good friend named Song and wanted to room with her. Back to being a fresher though. I remember the partying well...

_Stay up to late and I'm too thin. We promise each other it's 'til the end. _

That was bad, and had some interesting results later on... I brushed off the memories that accompanied that thought. But I got better...

_Now were spinning empty bottles. It's the four of us. With pretty eyes boys girl died to trust. _

We got over our partying addiction, and sobered up. There were four of us then... It was Sokka, Suki, and I. Ha. I just skipped right over him didn't I. Aang was the fourth. He was then anyway. He had moved out and transferred to the much bigger, but less prestigious Ba Sing Se Collage last year. It happened under... interesting circumstances.

But back to happier subjects. Now we were four again. Toph was here. Enough time dwelling on the past. I have to go unpack!!!

_I can't resist the day. No I can't resist the day._

Sokka:

Senior year baby! Haha! The big man is in the house! I'm on top of the world! I have probably one of the hottest girlfriends on campus she is after all the head cheerleader of the famed Kyoshi Warriors team. (They incorporate martial arts into there routines. There one the most grueling sports teams in collage history.) , my sister is rumored to be in the top 10 of her class not to mention a master water-bender, and my newest roommate friend-y person was the most powerful earth bender in the entire world... at 12.

Katara was dominating my vision. She had become so grown up. She loves to dance, and gets really into it. I couldn't be prouder of her! Well...

_Katara yells out and it's no pose. When she dances she goes and goes. _

She's also one of the happiest and most fun people to be around ever! Always making jokes. She loves laughter. Always provoking and taking part in it. I chuckled. She could always find a way... most of the time anyway.

She so pumped about school this year. Things ended interestingly last year... but there gonna get better. She's not the only one who's pumped either! I could barely speak I was so exited on the way here! The plane ride seemed to take forever though... Well at least I had Suki, and Katara.

_Soda through the nose on an inside joke, I'm so exited I haven't spoken_

A sigh escaped. When we lost our mother I thought things would never be right again. Man was I wrong! I happened when Katara and I were little, I thought Katara would turn out all emo or something. But no. She still wears that pendant that Dad gave her for a wedding gift on a blue ribbon around her neck... but I don't think she's any less amazing because of her death. She's top of the class. On crew, and swim team. She's a master bender. Oh, and over optimistic...

_And she's so pretty and she's so sure. Hey I'm not more clever than a sis like her._

What am I doing sitting here?? I mused. Everyone was unpacking, jeeze!

Summer's over already! What an idea! It seems to weird! But the end is really close and schools starting! Senior year for that matter! Suki passed in front of my vision. Good god, she gets more beautiful every time I see her...

_The summer's all in bloom_. _The summer's ending soon..._

Narration (everyone sings):

Katara, Toph, Suki and Sokka continued to unpack, the car slowly emptying and there belongings slowly appearing in there proper spots. Katara and Suki were rooming again. They had ever year since being freshmen.

Sokka was in the next dorm over, and Toph on the floor above. She and Song had developed a connection the year before and wanted to room. She wasn't sad to leave Katara and Suki alone. They were to girly for her. It wasn't that Song wasn't girly, but she was quiet. Toph smirked. At least until you get under her skin.

She was a calm level headed business major to everyone on the outside. Toph had been in her same interpersonal class the year before. Toph was majoring in international relations. She wanted to see the world, and help to restore it to a little of it's former glory. The world had just come out of a economic slump, and it was a little rundown. However her guidance councilor told her she needed to work on her communication skills... so she had signed up for interpersonal communication class. Song had been her partner for a while. In that time she had annoyed Song enough that she opened up, because of her fogged judgement due to anger. The first thing Toph found out was that she was wicked with a Katana. That had been an interesting day in the practice courts.

Toph had steadily found out more about her. She had taken lessons since she was little. However when she had scene the destruction it caused with her on the end when her family was attacked, she renounced that trade. Or at least she publicly laid down her weapon, but just like Toph she practiced in secret. She was every bit as rebel and punk as Toph, she just hid it.

Suki pulled her trusty dress form out of her stuff. It had affectionately been named Audrey over the last few years thanks to Katara who really thought it should have a name. Suki lived with it. She was a fashion major and needed her little Audrey...

Sokka was majoring in engineering. He really wanted to design faster better ways to send information around on the web. He was already working on a system called MessengerHawk. He had always wanted someway to search and access things without so much... to-do.

Katara on the other hand was double majoring in Bending and Pre-med. Along with her other schedule she had no idea how she balanced her time. Her bending abilities enabled her to heal a larger injury much faster than normal methods. By combining those majors it would give the credentials to go to a med-school and to be able to use her abilities in a real hospital setting. Water healers were in high demand. She hooked up her fountain to the wall. She always kept a small amount of water somewhere near her. As a freshman she tried just a bowl, but Suki would trip on it or It would grow... mold stuff. After a while they decided change was in order.

Everyone was busy, but everyone was also reflecting on the past and similar thoughts went through there heads...

_It's alright and it's nice not to be so alone. But I hold on to your secrets in dorm houses. _

They all knew the troubles of each other and each others joys. They knew there secrets were safe with one another. They liked being together. They liked not feeling so alone.

Suki:

Wow! Senior year! It's all gone by so fast! Well at least there's the guys... By guys I mean Sokka Toph and Katara. So... girls and one guy I guess. Oh well.

I hoisted another box up, and dutifully headed for the entrance to the dorms. I glanced next door. It was Sokka's dorm, and sure enough there he was holding the door for another guy, that I didn't recognize. He was rooming with a pre-law major named Haru. His family had been through a lot of grief from the system during the decline and he wanted to make sure that other people don't go through the same thing. Sokka noticed the tall graceful figure of his girlfriend as she stood in front of her new dorm. They were the same white dorms as always, but... He couldn't help but crack a smile. She always did that to him. Suki's mind reeled. His smile is so, oh I don't know! It's to perfect. Gah! She thought. Suki knew she was in love with him. She wondered what this year would hold...

_Maybe I'm in a little over my head. I come undone at the things he said. _

Sokka ruffled his hair. It was sooo cute! I love the way his blue t-shirt looks. He is from the water tribe, but the t-shirt was of my design. Suki headed forward and entered the dorm, her mind swimming with images of her... what is he? Boyfriend sounds to juvenile, but lover seems a bit racy...he was somewhere in between. Standing in between boyfriend and lover, in that bright blue shirt...

_And he's so funny in his bright blue shirt. He was so in love and he sure got hurt._

Sokka had been in love before he met Suki. They were high school sweethearts. According to Katara he as even ready to purpose. And then the worst happened. A tragic car crash killed Yue, that was her name, the summer before freshman year.

Sokka and I had gotten together in our sophomore year. I wasn't a rebound girl, but I still feel inferior sometimes. She died at night... it was a full moon. He always watched the full moon. Well, except for one night over the summer, but there wasn't much opportunity for star gazing...sometimes I feel like I need to be reassured that he's mine though...

_I sneak into his cars cracked leather seat. The smell of gasoline in the summer. _

The smell reminds me of our first kiss, and of a lot of other times we've spent together. It helps to ease the feeling of rebound.

We are going so fast. Well I think that sometimes anyway. Then he comes up behind me. Or he kisses me, and I realize that it's okay to go fast. Especially when it feels soooo right... but still I wonder sometimes, if it's natural to really feel this much for anohter person in only what two years now?

_Boy are we going way to fast_. _It's so sweet it's gonna last._

Well! That's almost it! Just a few more boxes! I cringed at the thought of lugging more cardboard contraptions up those stairs. Might as well get started though...

Narration (everyone sings):

Back at school. It sent memories shooting through the minds of everyone. Having people around seemed to make all te difference in the world. Old friends introducing new friends. Broken friendships being mended in the spirit of the new beginning. New and old. So many opposites were coming together here, and our foursome was right at the center. Familiar hands locked with long missed partners-in-crime. Sincerely missed friends threw themselves into each others arms. They finally felt home again. The could feel the communal love of striking out on their own and were raring to go!

_And it's alright. I put myself in your hands. But I hold onto your secrets in dorm houses._

There was so much love swirling on campus. Old couple were reunited and crushes were scene for the first time all summer. There was no safe nook in the buildings at this point. Even if you didn't have somebody you still felt the tell tale signs. Adrenalin pumping, heat rising, and the dumb feeling where your mind goes completely blank. Anyone who those symptoms affected were relishing the feeling. No one wanted the over whelming bubbly happiness that comes along with loving feelings to go away. Such pure and sincere pleasure was so rare. And yet feels so good.

_Love, or something ignites in my veins. And I pray it never fades in dorm houses._

You could pick out the freshmen running about with nervous faces. Or they were sobbing, with parents trying to comfort them the best they could. They all could remember being away from home at first. It was exiting and scary. Your blood was pumping and your adrenaline levels were through the roof. You had taken a leap, and some were only expecting a step. For most there was also a certain amount of pain. Stabbing little daggers when reminders of home left behind came up. Sometimes the pain gets the better of you, but most of the time it was a happy experience.

_My first time away from home. Rush of blood, oh, and little bit of pain._

They remembered how it ht hardest when it was a sullen day. Without the sun to cheer them up a lot of people found it hard to be happy. It was their mistake. You have to work at it to be sure, but you always need to be happy. It was instruction Katara had received multiple times when her strong emotions just got the better of her. She was reminded to be strong. She had also passed this advice along, as things progressed into her sophomore year.

_On a cloudy day it's more common than you think. They're my first mistake._

Toph:

I unpacked a little slower than everyone else. Most attributed it to my disability, but Song knew better.

"Toph... what's wrong?" her gentle voice reached my ears, even if they were covered in my shaggy black hair. I didn't look up. There wasn't much point.

"Nothing really." I tried to sound casual. Like there really was nothing wrong.

"Toph I may not be able to read vibrations, but I can read facial expressions..." it was almost a warning. I could feel that she was annoyed.

"It's just weird. I mean Snoozles, and his Fangirl are seniors. Sugarqueen is a junior. I'm afraid there all outgrowing me." I used my pet names for Sokka, Suki, and Katara.

"Toph they love you. They always will."

"Thanks Sweetstuff." I used my pet name for her too.

_Maybe you were all faster than me._

"Hey Toph? Are these your parents?" Song had picked up a picture. And was looking at it.

"Yeah, they are. I still don't see the point in me having a photo though." I tried to make a joke, but she missed nothing.

"Do you wish they would just accept that your not weak?" She knew the answer and I knew she knew. So I just looked away.

"There was just to much said. To much ever really been taken back." I had tried going home to Gouling last summer. After about a month I left for the south pole to see Sokka and Katara.

"Things will just never work with them."

_We gave each other up so easily. These silly little wounds will never mend._

Songs long brown braid rustled against her light pink shirt.

"Do you ever think about going back?" She pushed for some answers.

"No."

_I feel so far away from where I've been. So I don't go and I will be back here again. _

"It's been to long for them. They'll never be able to see me as the Blind Bandit. To them I'm just a porcelain doll." They never could. I was to fragile to them. I could never be anything other than a pity factor for them. It really hurt that they couldn't love me for who I am. But I'd gotten over that hurt long ago.

"You don't have to pretend. I know that's the one regret you have about being blind." Why was she so darn perceptive!?!?

"My disability is nothing to me. Sure I can't see, but that clearly doesn't inhibit work! I am at the top of my class, and a world class earth bender! I just wish sometimes that I didn't have to fight every battle to get people to treat me as an equal twice as hard as everyone else because of my disability. I wonder sometimes how great I would have been if I wasn't a blind hindrance to my family." I trailed off.

"I can't believe you!" She practically shouted. "Being blind makes you who you are! It what makes you so strong and that's what people admire about you!" She made a good point.

I sighed.

_I'm here as the day fades away on dorm houses. I lie. I put my disability in the dust. _

"I just love you all to much to hurt you. You're my first real family." I tried to continue to explain, but was stopped when I was muffled by Song.

"And we love you toph. You're family does love you, because we are here, at KIU" A tear rolled down my cheek.

_In my heart it's the four of us. In dorm houses._

Narrator (everyone sings):

What song said held true, all though four had become five, each one of them held the others in there hearts. They weren't just friends, they were family. And so much more. They all knew that there little families time was coming to a close though... and it hurt but it was also happy. They got to see each other grow, and it was time. They gave each other there hearts as friends, lovers, siblings, anything and everything. They were one in friendship. They were sisters and brothers. And that would never change. Ever.

_And you maybe you'll remember me_. _What I gave id yours to keep. _

And so they fivesome unpacked, and moved in to their familiar old dorms houses.

_Dorm houses, dorm houses, dorm houses. _

Zuko:

I trudged up the steps of his dorm. I was always grumpy on the first day of school. My past made sure of that.

"Zuko! What is wrong nephew?" Iroh, cheery as ever, was also incredibly perceptive, much to my incredible dismay. I shot a withering glare at my uncle. He didn't seem perturbed.

"You know that I'm always in a bad mood on the first day of school." I tried to retain control over my temper. Seeing as I was a fire bender having a temper was a severe flaw. Ah well, nothing I could do about it. "I wish I could just by pass September, like sleep through it or something."

_Summer has come and passed, the innocent can never last. Wake me up when September ends. _

Every school year for the last seven years the first day has brought... difficulties. Seven years ago, today was the anniversary, (a hard one to forget) my life had suddenly been uprooted, changed, moved. Those were words therapists and the like had used with me. I preferred to think about it as irreversibly screwed. I smirked. What I positive person I was. Well actually uncle Iroh has enough pep for us both. And a few more people for that matter. He had been there that day. That day that my mother died, and my father cast me out.

_Like my father cast me out, seven years has gone so slow. Wake me up when September ends. _

My father had always hated me. Sure I was his first born son, but he hated me. I think it was because I loved my mother while I could never love him. He was the president of a high powered firm and had only married her because she was the bosses daughter. He hadn't really loved her, so granted when I took after her he hated me too. She was in a car crash. My father never called 911. He didn't care. He just told them she was already dead.

Later that day he told me to leave and never come back. I was shuffled between families for a while before my uncle adopted me. I've been with him at his tea shop ever since. He had lost his son, and I became just like one to him. But I still missed my mother, and today was the anniversary of the day she left me.

_As my memory rests, but never forgets what left me. Wake me up when September ends. Summer has come and passed, the innocent can never last. Wake me up when September ends. _

"Zuko!" A familiar voice jolted me out of my reverie. I put my box down, and turned. A familiar frame entered by arms. Mai. She had been my girlfriend since senior year of high school.

"Hey Mai." She pulled back a little and then leaned closer. Her kisses always made me feel better, and I felt deprived after being away all summer. It was long and sweet. It spoke of long afternoons of remembering me, and longer nights doing the same. Finally we broke apart.

"I have to go." She told me. It didn't seem to bother her. That was Mai though, not bothered when things got screwed up. She couldn't care less about anything for that matter. She spoke in a gray monotone. And I'm in love with her. Well, at least I spend a lot of time with her. She had helped me a lot recently. Like feeding the turtle ducks (something my mother and I ahd done) or just being there most of the time.

_Feed the turtle ducks again, like we did when spring began. Wake me up when September ends. _

As her red skirt and black tank-topped form darted off into the crowd to go do something related to her culinary arts degree, it started to rain. Crap. Rain. It was raining during the crash, and rain always put me in a funk. Since I was already in a funk, it didn't do much. Except get me wet. Just what I wanted to be. Iroh's ever beaming face peered through the door.

"Zuko! Come in or you'll catch a cold!" Iroh called to warn him unnecessarily to the danger. He trudged toward the door. His uncle ran the Jasmine Dragon Tea Retreat on campus, so he could let himself into the dorms. They delivered.

I quickly slammed the trunk shut and bolted for the door. I made it in fairly good time . But after all I train hours everyday in Northern Shaolin Kung Fu, also with fire bending. I also meditate, it helps with my temper. As soon as I entered the building it started to rain harder.

_Here comes the rain again, falling from the stars. Drenched in my loss again, becoming who we are._

I got into the elevator and slid my id. Gears ground and chains that had long been out of use slid back into there old routine. Everything seemed to be going back to routine, the people bustling about, and the sounds of freshmen either partying or weeping. And me remembering the past. Everything was here.

_As my memory rests, but never forgets what left me. Wake me up when September ends. _

The annoying ding that haunted me from my last two years came back again, and the metal doors reluctantly slid open to reveal a bustling hallway. I had my own room, which also meant that it was small. Very, very small. However being the veterinarian major I was I didn't need a ton of space. Yes I get comments about being a vet, but I have always loved animals, and wanted to do more than feed the turtle ducks by my house on the weekend. I still couldn't believe summer was over. And it was the anniversary of the worst day of my life. Joy.

_Summer has come and passed the innocent can never last. Wake me up when September ends._

"Zuko! That's the last box!" He cheerily announced as I walked up to my already open door.

"Thank you for your help uncle." I hoped he would pick up on the silent que I was giving him to leave.

"Your welcome nephew. I must get back to the shop though!" He announced with vigor. An angelic chorus rose in my mind. "Maybe you will bring your lady friend by later, eh?" He smiled and walked away. The angels in my chorus laughed at me. I walked into my room and fell back onto my bed. Memories of past school starts flooded my mind. I hate this day so much.

_Like my father cast me out, seven years has gone so fast. Wake me up when September ends. _

I would go to sleep but I have to unpack. I got up and started to shove things into there place. It wasn't fun, but it got my mind off worse subjects.

_Wake me up when September ends, wake me up when September ends. _

end chapter one


	2. Chapter 2: Avatar AU Shipping

Disclaimer: Now lets see? Who knows the answer! Do I own a:tla, including characters, music, logos etc.? You!

Person: NO

me :correct, and am I affiliated with the aforementioned in anyway?

Person: NO!

Me: correct and thanks for watching THE DISCLAIMER

this is an AU modern, so some things will change. Sorry if anyone's a little OC. If it's in italics it's part of a song!

Songs: I do not own and am not affiliated with the songs or their artists, logos etc. in anyway

Story of a Girl by Nine Days, All the Small Things by Blink 128, and Bad Boy by Cascada

_**Zutara: The Musical **_

chapter 2: Avatar AU shipping

Zuko:

The sun rose over the beautiful island that was home to Kyoshi Island University. Bird began to sing, and there was not a single wisp of cloud in the sky. The gentle warm glow of a sunrise caused the bird to cheep, and twitter. It promised to be an extraordinary day. People we up and about enjoying the wonderful weather, and scenic island in their few days before classes started. It was a glorious day.

I hated it. The sun, and all, would have been wonderful, except for the fact that I couldn't sleep in. The lovely birds that had taken up residence outside my window were early risers. It's not that I mind the company, I love birds, but they ensured I was up on time, to say the least. At this point I was envious of the sun. I had been up before it. RING! RING! There was an unexpected and rather annoying din coming from my desk. I plucked the phone from my desk, and looked at the caller id. Mai. I flipped the phone and pressed the insignificant talk button.

"Hey babe." I greeted her like usually as I slumped back into my chair.

"Hey Zuko. Do you wanna meet me for breakfast at your uncles? He told me that he had invited us, via you and wanted to let me know too." I mentally put, find an way to get back at the old geezer, and say thank you to the old fluff ball, onto my steadily growing to-do list. I couldn't resist the invite.

"Yeah, sounds great, meet you in half an hour in front of your dorm?" I wanted to shower. Scratch that, I needed to shower.

"Fine." A small click sounded from deep inside the phone and I sighed. She didn't even sound remotely exited. She sounded board. She always did. Always sulking and bringing anyone (except Ty Lee's) energy level down. But when ever I got her to smile, man was it worth it.

_This is my life with a girl who cried a river and drowned the whole world. But while she looks so sad in our romance, I absolutely love her when she smiles._

A few gallons of hot water, and unpacking my last box of cloths later, I found myself jogging down the stairs and out my dorm door. Her dorm was close, but I was late. She was not going to be happy. Which was upsetting. No smiles from her today. She was always less likely to be warm and sociable when I disappointed her.

_And how many days in a year she woke up with hope and she only found tears, and I can be so insincere. Making the promises never for real. _

Mai:

He was late. Again. And I am just standing here on the side walk waiting. Ahh! Why did he do this! He knows that I hate being lied to. And that's his sisters fault. It caused a lot of trouble when I was a child, and even when it's an accident it still effects me these days.

I glanced down the sidewalk. Nothing. God, if I hadn't liked him since we were children playing in the fountain, and if my heart didn't do a jig every time I saw him, I would dump his bum! He was unreliable most days. He had gone through a lot too and I understand that, but you think he would have some respect for my issues! I laughed to myself. My issues. That had sounded weird. Another quick glance down the sidewalk revealed absolutely nothing. Those issues of mine are gonna get to be a lot more of a problem soon...

_And as long as a stand here waiting wearing the holes in the soles of my shoes, how many days disappear? I look in the mirror so how do I chose?_

I looked down once again, trying to think of anything but his incredible lateness. I started at me feet. Wooden platform heels, with black patent leather peep-toe tops. I smirked, you could see my black toe-nails. Which were chipping! Skinny jeans came next. Clean cut, blue. Amazing...ly boring. I really hate boring. Black tube top. Nice. Except for that dam wrinkle! Could nothing fit well enough today! I wasn't even gonna think about my hair! Too late. My overlong bangs, that collided with me eyes were annoying. And the rest which was in a pony tail was as usual uncooperative. Great. This really got my mind off of upsetting subjects.

_Clothes never wear as well the next day, and my hair never falls in quite the same way. I never seem to run out of things I hate. _

Zuko:

I was still going as fast as I could without killing all the people that crowded the side walks. There she was. Sitting on a planter, looking into the distance. Ut oh, she's board. This is going to be a fun morning. But I have to say, sitting there with her pale exposed shoulders, in her skinny jeans and favorite heels, she looked hot.

"Mai!" I called over, and her head lazily lifted to meet my gaze. She looked superiorly annoyed. I nearly cringed, but managed to keep my composure until she spoke.

"You're late." She sounded board. But I could tell she was annoyed. Annoyed with me more specifically.

"Hey, I'm sorry, I just sorta lost track of time and stuff." She stood up, and sighed.

"It's okay. I'm annoyed, but you got here." then she mumbled just loudly enough to hear, "Even though it took you long enough." I wanted to roll my eyes, but knew that wouldn't solve anything. It was part of living with Mai, the one I loved. I repeated in to myself again and again. I slipped my hand in hers and started walking.

"Come on, babe." A smile almost graced her face, as she slid her arm around my back, and leaned on my shoulder while we walked.

_This is my life with a girl, who cried a river and drowned the whole world. But I absolutely love her when she smiles._

As we walked slowly to The Jasmine Dragon, I noticed her fixing her outfit several times. Another one of her pet peeves. Wrinkly, boring, bright, happy, falling apart, there was a whole list of this that her clothing couldn't be or do. Honestly I think you would need black steel clothing to please her with it.

"You look beautiful." I kissed the top of her head.

"Thanks." It was emotionless again.

"Come on let me help with the grumps." I playfully kissed her cheek. I was going to again, when she turned her head and caught me full on. She was still intoxicating as always.

She pulled away. "Thanks for the effort but I don't think my clothes will listen." I grinned, and she smirked.

_And her clothes never wear as well the nest day, and her hair never falls in quite the same way, And she never runs out of things she hates._

We walked on. The dining hall that was home to my uncles little place came into view. The bustling center of the campus whirled around us. Mai clearly hated it, so I whisked her off to the servers entrance, which my uncle used to avoid the crowds.

"Zuko, are you sure we can be doing this?" She was questioning, but not slpwing.

"Relax, my uncle works here, incase you forgot, and as his son, err nephew I am considered a staff brat." I explained as I made a complex series of turns down hallways most students didn't even know existed. I burst through the door, and came into the center of the Dragon.

"We could have just walked in the entrance ya know." Mai burst my little bubble, it was just another one of the services she provided. But that was what all girlfriends did right?

_This is my life with a girl, whose pretty face she hid from the world. And while she looks so sad and lonely now, I absolutely love her when she smiles._

I led her to a table in the corner with a view. She slumped into the chair and didn't even glance out the window. I shrugged, that was just Mai. The girl I love. And who I would love more if she ever smiled!

_This is my life with a girl who cried a river, and drowned the whole world. But while she looks so sad in our romance, I absolutely love her when she smiles. When she smiles. _

Sokka:

"What?" I had just read an email sent out from the teacher of my Calculous II teacher, Mrs. Jong-Ye. I stared at the screen of my laptop.

"No, No, NO!" I resisted the urge to shake the laptop.

"Sokka! What's wrong?" Suki came to my side, and peered over my shoulder. "What?" Sh repeated. "There was a note in the book about that." She indicated the message." I read it again. I was supposed to read the chapter, and be prepared for a quiz on it on the first day! I hadn't even opened the book!

"Please tell me you at least opened the book enough to find the note." Suki begged. I couldn't say anything. "Should I take your silence to mean the book hasn't even been opened?" She asked questioningly. All I could do was nod.

"It's okay Sokka. Just read it today, and review it for the next couple days." She slide her hand under my chin, and turned my head so I was looking her in the eyes. "You'll be fine." She sounded like she knew it.

"Thanks, Suk" I leaned up and kissed her cheek. She glanced down at her watch.

"Crap!" She gathered her books hurriedly from around my room. "I have a practice and I need to study too." She explained the rushed behavior. "I'll see you later ok, babe?" She kissed me on the cheek, and briskly ran from the dorm.

I slumped back in my chair. Still love her. Yep. I do. She meant so much to me. I turned back to my computer, and clicked back to my email. I was just going to leave to going while I studied, when I noticed that there was an unread message in the box. It was from That was Suki. Since she was the head cheerleader, and we were the warriors of kyoshi, she had adopted the title of leader of all the cheerful warriors last year as a joke. After a while it stuck though. I clicked the senders address.

I let out a little yelp as a giant bouquet or animated roses exploded on the screen. I laughed it off. That was just like suki. I clicked on the note. Surprise! Was all it said. Then Love, Suki. I almost missed the post script. P.s. I love you.

I smiled contentedly. That had suki written all over it. I suppose than applied literally and metaphorically. She was always doing little things to make a day better. That was just the way she was. I chose the respond function that would pop out as a kiss. She would probably open it in the middle of something. I hope I'm there. She would forgive me though. That was the truth.

_All the small things. True care, truth brings. I'll take one kiss, you're lips most bliss._

8:00 that night

Suki:

I sat down at my computer. It had stickers for the warriors, and pictures of our team plastered all over the front. That was the way I liked it. I threw my bag down. And Katara looked at me disapprovingly.

"What?" I said trying to seem offended. It didn't work real well. She giggled.

"Oh, it's just, you should probably should take the sweaty towel I know is in there out now, because I definitely do not want a repeat of last year's 'Do you have any mold spray handy' incident." I grimaced, and immediately leaped up to get out the towel. She smirked.

"Okay you're right. No more mold spray for Suki." I allowed er a small victory.

Once the towel had been securely placed into the laundry basket, I headed back to my laptop. I brought up my school email. There were a few unread messages, but one from Sokka stood out the most. She quickly clicked the email that was labeled: let out a shriek as a giant set of lips gave my an animated kiss. SOKKA! I would get revenge another time for this. I had nearly toppled my chair in shock. I heard a snickering from the other side of the room, and I turned to see Katara, eyes watering, leaning against a wall, trying desperately not to laugh. (She was failing miserably.) She calmed enough to tell me the reasoning behind her giggle-fest.

"You should have seen you're face, sorry, but it was priceless." At this she melted into full on laughter. I couldn't help but chuckle along.

"I'm done now." She stated. She was still wearing a big stupid grin.

"Good" I glared unconvincingly.

"Wanna join me for a walk?" She offered. She was on odd one.

"No thanks... I might check up on Sokka soon though.." I turned back to my computer, and heard a click as she left.

My thoughts drifted to practice. We had a big game coming up soon. First one of the season, and it was against Ba Sing Se! They were our arch-rivals! I knew that Sokka would be there to cheer on the team. He also liked to be there because it was a nice little opportunity to be seen on the arm of the head cheerleader. I swear he was even happier than I was that I got the position. I smiled

_Always I know, you'll be at my game. Watching, waiting, cheering me on. _

Speaking of him, I should really give him a call. Maybe he's see the old movie at the drive in with me or something. I yanked out my cell, and flicked it open. My speed dial contacts popped up, and I clicked on the first one. A series of beeps and then a ringing noise filled the air around me.

"Hello?" A sleepy voice sounded form the other end of line.

"Hey babe! Up for a movie or something?" I thought he sounded fairly dead, but decided it was just the reception.

"Suki! You know I can't! I have to study." He sounded annoyed. But I was more annoyed.

"Sokka! You're still studying! Jeeze I need to get you outta there!" I started to shut my computer down.

Sokka:

"Suki, I need to learn this stuff." I hadn't stopped studying. I need to study. Study.

"I'm coming over there, and you are going to listen." She seemed annoyed, but I disregarded it.

_Say it ain't so. I will not go. Turn the lights off. Carry me home. _

"Sokka, put the book down. I will carry you out of that room if I have to." She was getting more annoyed, so I decided to give in.

"Fine come up." I gave her permission she wouldn't have waited for.

"Okay I will." There was a click at the end of the line. Suki was coming here. CRAP. I had barely moved all day! The room was a mess, and she was coming now...

I ran around the room shoving stuff under Haru and I's bed, and trying to make things look decent. She didn't even knock she just stormed right in. She looked worried which confused me.

"Sokka, why would you just ignore everything and do that?" She wasn't shouting, but she had her hand on the intersection of her jean shorts, and green t-shirt.

Suki:

He literally hadn't been out of the room all day. Good lord. What is possessing his mind?

"Come on. Were going to a movie." I insisted.

_Late night, come home. Schools hard, I know. He left me roses by the stairs, surprises let me know he cares. _

I walked over and lifted the cover of the calculous book. I was going to shut it, when his hand slipped I the way. I looked up and glared at him.

Sokka:

What did she not get? I needed to study! She couldn't just close the book. The cover fell from her hand. It landed on mine with a little swishing form the disturbed pages.

_Say it ain't so. I will not go. Turn the lights off. Carry me home._

She looked at me and lifted her hand to my face.

Suki:

I needed to convince him.

"Come on. You need a break." I slid my hands around his neck

"No." Was all the response I got.

"I won't take that answer" I whispered and moved in closer. I had him. I kissed his slowly and gently. He let the book close and instead chose to place his arms around my waist.

I broke away. "For me?" I whispered in his ear.

_Sorry it's so, come on lets go. I'll get the lights. I'll get you home. _

"A movie then." It wasn't really a question. He knew it.

"A movie then," he said. I giggled and hugged him.

"I think it's an action movie." I told him. He gripped my hand and we moved towards the door.

"Excellent" I was doing an internal victory dance.

_Keep your head still I'll be your thrill. The night will go on my precious boyfriend. Sorry it's so, come on lets go. I'll get the lights. I'll get you home. Keep your head still I'll be your thrill. The night will go on my precious boyfriend_.

We headed off to his car, and to a movie. Tonight would go on. Without calculous.

Katara:

When I had asked Suki to join me, I had hoped for the answer she gave. I needed to be alone. Tonight was the anniversary. We had first officially gotten together two years ago tonight. We were freshmen then. The whole experience was so new. We had taken comfort in each other. We were old friends. Now he was gone. I remember that night all to clearly.

_Remember the feeling. Remember the day. _

We of coarse meaning Aang and I. Oh those were the days. He and the rest of us running all over the city, getting into trouble, all the usual. You could've asked anyone on campus who Aang and katara were. They all knew. They even nicknamed us Kataang. A small smile graced my lips, but was quickly replaced with a pout. This is where it gets rough.

It was our sophomore year. Near to the end. He and I were inseparable. We were always together. Always holding hands, and whispering into each others ears. My feet moved faster, and tears welled up in my eyes. Apparently everyone saw it coming. Everyone but me, that is. I laughed a little, but it was humorless. It sounds like he broke up with me. But, no. He did the exact opposite. He purposed. Marriage.

I turned down a small ally-ish thing right as tears spilled over and rolled steadily down my cheeks. My feet stopped moving and I leaned up against the nearest building. My eyes closed, yet tears still found a way out.

I water bended the tears off my cheeks, and twirled them around each other. It calmed me. Water bending always did.

Oh it was as romantic as it gets. Lines of red roses, and all of my friends. This is where it gets really hard. I walked down the path of petals and up to the tall young man I called my love.

'Katara,' he had said. 'Katara Watson of the watertribe. Master bender, and love of my life, let me love you that long. Let me call you mine forever, and hold you in my arms for eternity. I want to dry your tears when it gets hard, and also to drink toasts with you when it's good, but mostly I want you next to me at night, and in my thoughts during the day. I want it to be you who bears my children, and I always want you to be the bearer of my love. Marry me?'

I had been speechless. I loved Aang, but not that much. To me it was a fling, just a time filler. Nothing serious, just for fun. That I needed more time. A year maybe, before I could consider marriage. I thought that's all it was to him, but apparently it wasn't. That's what I told him. My words rang in my ears even now. The look on his face still gave me nightmares. But that wasn't the worst part, he left the next day.

_My stone heart was broken, my love ran away. _

I dried my tears, again. It was still hard to think about it, but I don't regret my decision. I walked out into the center of campus. People that's what I need. I headed over to the fountain, at the center of the square. I trailed my hand over the edge of the lip. I slipped my hand down and into the water. I think I should finish my little memory.

A week later, I had found out that Aang had transferred to Ba Sing Se Collage. That had hurt. I had known then, like I know now, it changed me. For the better I think.

_That moment I knew, I would be someone else. My love transferred out of our school._

"Katara!" A familiar voice sounded behind me. It was Haru. I was about to tell him to leave me alone. I wanted to be alone with my thoughts. But then I thought about and decided that a little senseless and totally meaningless (to me anyway) flirting could do me some good. I placed a hand on my hip, suddenly glad I was wearing a mini.

"Hey haru." I hopped up onto the fountain and crossed my legs, drawing attention to them. "Come sit with me." I begged him. I fluttered me eye lashes a little. This was fun. I looked up at the sky.

"Beautiful isn't it?" It was more rhetorical, but he answered anyway.

"Yeah it is." He looked down to my face. "It's not the only thing." I blushed furiously, and tried not to laugh. He scooched a little closer. He put his hand over mine.

_Be my bad boy be my man. Be my weekend lover, but don't be my friend. _

"Listen Haru, I kinda have to go. I'm sorry." I apologized. I didn't really, but wasn't in the mood for meaningless kissing, because I don't think it exists. I hoped up, and walked away purposefully swishing my hips.

_You can be my bad boy, but understand, that I don't need this in my life again. _

I strolled to the on-campus lounge. It was fun to let out a little hormonal frustration. Lets do it again! I laughed a little at myself. But hey why not? I stalked over to the stage and looked up at the musician. It was a kid named Roku. Not bad looking.

I leapt a little and sat on the edge of the stage. They had just finished there last set, so he was packing up. I lowered eyelashes, and waited. He noticed. They always noticed. He came over and sat beside me.

"Hey your Katara right?" He seemed innocent enough.

"Yep. And unless I have my lead singers mixed up you would be Roku." He gave an affirmative nod. "Cool. I know so many lead singers now a days though that sometimes I can forget names." I shrugged. I don't think he knew I was joking. "I'm kidding." I explained. I got a smile. Yay for flirting.

_Won't you be my bad boy be my man be my weekend lover but don't be my friend. You can be my bad boy but understand, that I don't need this again, no I don't need this again. _

Then my moment was ruined.

"Hey, aren't you like engaged to that Aang kid?" My heart stopped.

"Thanks for the chat Roku." I excused myself and fled the stage area. What timing he had. Still the ever present sting came back. I was stronger now than I was then. But I still remember when he was with me. I remember, even more clearly, the look on his face. This was the absolute last thing he expected me to say. I went over to the sitting area, and sat on a couch.

_Once you made this promise. You were by my side. But after some time you just wanted to much. You never thought that I would turn you down. Now I'll show you how to move on._

It was time I moved on.

"Hey Katara." A smooth male voice emanated form near by. "Can I sit?"

"Sure Jet." I waved my hand at the empty space beside me. Apparently he was going to instigate this session for me.

"You know it's getting late..." dear lord he was terrible at this.

"Yeah, Jet," I wasn't interested. "Not interested right now thanks, try again later okay.." I tried to be gentle, even though I ended up dropping him rather hard...

_Be my bad boy be my man be my weekend lover but don't be my friend. _

"But definitely try later." I gave him a seductive smile, and effortlessly lifted myself from the couch.

_You can be my bad boy, but understand, that I don't need this in my life again. _

I'd had enough fun for tonight. What a strange idea of fun I had. But it really was quite amusing. I couldn't keep myself occupied much longer on this fluff from tonight.

My mind drifted back to him. Would it have turned out differently if I was more like I was now then. Would I still have dumped one of my best friends in probably one of the most painful ways I could have? I don't know... or maybe would I be engaged. I shivered at the thought. Uggg. No. We can rule that out. What if I had kept it to a simple fling. Well I guess I'll just never know. But I wish I did.

_Won't you be my bad boy, be my man, by my weekend lover, but don't be my friend. You can be my bad boy but understand, that I don't need this again, I don't need this again. _

If I'd had said that, would I still be who I am?


	3. Extra Curricular Activities

Disclaimer: YES I do! I own avatar! Wait what is the creepy circus music, and why is everything made out of cheese cake? Shoot, dreaming again. I don not own and am not affiliated with Avatar: The Last Airbender in any way.

this is an AU modern, so some things will change. Sorry if anyone's a little OC. If it's in italics it's part of a song!

Songs: I do not own and am not affiliated with the songs or their artists, logos etc. in anyway

I would like to announce the All-American Rejects day! (With a little green day) Including Move Along, and Dirty Little Secret by All-American Rejects, and Boulevard of Broken Dreams by Green Day Any changes in the song are mine not the artists.

_**Zutara: The Musical **_

chapter 3: Extra Curricular Activities

Sokka:

The semester had been going for a few weeks already. Classes were going well, and people were so beyond exited for the first big game. The cheerleaders were riled up, and the team was pumped. The first whistle and they were off! I leaned forward in the excitement. The cool air nipping and my hands, and the leaves that had already started to detach themselves from the trees, blew around in the blustery wind. I suddenly wished I thought to bring gloves. It was cold, but that was fall on Kyoshi Island for you. I breathed steamy air into my hands and rubbed them together, my overlong hair falling into my eyes a little.

I could hear the crowd yelling and I could see the buff players' egos inflating. The cheerleaders were doing there part very well. Everyone had heard of our little side line shows, and of the big one during half time. They were like overly acrobatic sparring matches. What most people didn't know was that except for the big one, they weren't staged. These girls were really putting their extensive backgrounds in martial arts, gymnastics, and acrobatics together in the spur of the moment. The two or four person matches were almost as intense as the game. I watched there mini-tournament with intense interest. Suki went up along with a girl named Ty lee. She was the second in command, and was actually a fair match for Suki most days. However she was not the head cheerleader and there was a reason for that. Suki was just better. They sparred for a time, and I was intoxicated by their fluid warrior-like movements and their circus like cartwheels and back flips. Suki won.

My attention flicked back to the on-going game. My attention had been to occupied to notice much about the game. The warrior's were losing by a few touch-downs at this point. I felt a frown grow over my face. I had heard some shouting, but I didn't think it was that bad. Ah it would get better. We would _so_ come back.

Half Time

Suki was over by the side lines, waiting out the marching band performance.

"Sokka, what if I screw up?" Her eyes pleaded with me and her voice ached for comfort. I put my arms around her.

"Shhh, you'll do great. I just know it." As head cheerleader she was obligated to be the center of the performance. It was a story about the last of a group of the ancient Kyoshi warriors. The rest of her team having died, it was up to her to defeat the entire on coming army single handedly. Of coarse she prevails, but not without doing some amazing lifts, jumps, and the sort of stuff you would have sworn was physically impossible if you hadn't seen it.



"Suki, just stop thinking so much about it, just do it." I gave her the only advice I could

_Go ahead and waste your days with thinking._

"But what if I drop somebody, or what if I fall?" She was waving her arms animatedly. " What if I slip, or what if I do the wrong combination?" There was serious fear behind her eyes. I was at a loss, I was no cheer expert! I couldn't even begin to know how she feels! My silly little tech-major was a very tedious major and I didn't have time for sports, much less something like cheerleading or interpretive dance... I really did want to comfort her, but had no idea how.

"I've been dropped and been dropping people in practice!" She had continued on her rant. I gently placed my hands on her upper arms. She completely ignored me. I sighed.

"Suki...Suki...Suki...SUKI!" I started out quietly and got progressively louder as she clearly didn't hear me. She stopped ranting to look me straight in the eye.

"What?" She shouted at me.

"Breathe." She took several rapid breaths in quick succession. "Not like that." She muttered something under her breath that I didn't quite catch. "Ready?" She nodded. "In," She took a slow breath in and waited. "out" I finished. I did that several more times, and eventually the wrinkles disappeared and her frown lessened.

"You are not going to drop anyone. Stop worrying." I pulled her into a tight hug, and felt the muscles in her back relax. I felt like she needed that, and she didn't need to know that I still have doubts. I couldn't let her fall. I was tired of her thinking she stunk. It really bugged me.

"Thanks Sokka." She pulled away and I could see that she was relaxing. She knew it would be okay. And I could take partial credit. I felt my head get a little bigger.

_When I fall everyone falls. Another day and you've had your fill of stinking._

I took her hands. "You'll be fine, love." She smiled.

"Jeeze your hands are freezing!" She was back to normal good. She started to rub her hands over mine.

"Thanks for trying." I said after a few minutes of useless rubbing. Instead I just took her hands in mine. I could stay this way forever, with just this simple gesture I feel so good inside! She was smiling. Genuinely smiling. Like for real, no fake-ness. The thought made me happy, but I feel the need to be honest.

_Speak to me_

"Hey Suk, remember that not matter what happens it's going to be okay. All you've got to do is be the strong person you are and keep going." I looked her directly in the eye. She still seemed confused.

"Wha.." She didn't even finish the word.

"It's just if something does go wrong I don't want you to think that the worlds going to end or something." recognition crossed her face. She leaned in and kissed me. I melted but managed to regain my footing.

"Thanks Sokka." She whispered.

_When all you've got to keep is strong, move along, move along like I know you do. _

"And hey, even if you think that everything gone wrong, maybe you'll learn a little from it or something." I shrugged. She smiled. "Now go kick some serious butt!" She laughed and turned to go onto the field.

_And even when your hope is gone, move along, move along just to make it through. _

I made my way back to the stands. As I sat the beautiful group of girls cartwheeled on to the field. I sent a silent message to them.

_Move along, Move along._

There performance was flawless. Hey!Toph was supposed to be here. Curious... oh well.

Toph:

Crap. Crap. Crap. I was lost. I didn't know the entire campus and got lost trying to get to the football game. Now I had no idea where I was. Crap. The vibrations around me weren't familiar, and I didn't want to be the weak little blind girl again... Wait! Those foot steps are familiar. But, where have I felt them before?

"Hey, Toph!" I whirled around. Of course! It was Haru!

"Haru!" I ran and hugged him without really realizing what I was doing.

"Ok...hi to you to." He sounded a little surprised and slightly amused.

"Oh right.." I quickly let go. I knew I was blushing. Great. "Hey, umm.. This is going to sound strange but I'm really lost.." I rubbed the back of my neck. It sounded so stupid. How did I even get lost? And why today? I mean why not some day when Katara happened to be walking along instead of him? A little voice somewhere piped up Why does it bother you? I squashed that little voice.

I zoned back in to hear a chuckle. He was laughing. I sent a small pillar of rock into his foot.

"Ow! Sorry, it's just you seem really self-conscious about this. It's not a big deal. I got lost so many times before, and I can see too." His words relaxed my anger a little. Maybe it wasn't such a big deal. I mean I was just lost... everyone gets lost.

_Today's a day when you've gotten your self lost _

"Do you think you could help me back?" I asked no longer really that concerned about sounding weak.

"Sure! No problem. If you don't mind me asking though... Why didn't you ask anyone for help?" He seemed generally inquisitive. He didn't know he'd hit a nerve. I decided I might as well tell him.

"I just don't want to seem weak." I didn't look up. It wouldn't have made much difference. " I would have if it got late enough... probably."

"You know nobody thinks your weak."

_Could be a night when you're life ends._

A bitter laugh escaped my lips. "Apparently you haven't met my parents." I could tell he was confused. I sighed. "They treat me like I'm china, or glass. To them it won't matter how many titles I win, or how smart I am. I'll always be a fragile little helpless girl." A small series of spikes rose in the earth around me.

"There wrong. You shouldn't let people like your parents get to you. They just don't understand. And so what if they don't get it, well, your eighteen and the best bender on the planet. Just move out." I laughed a little. He made a good point.

_Such a heart will lead you to deceiving. _

"Guess your right." I said it lightly.

"Yeah I think I am." I punched him in the arm. We walked along in companionable silence.

"You should just let all the non-believers go." For a second I thought he was being sarcastic. Then I realized he was only half kidding.

"Maybe I should..." I stepped out onto another walk way, only to have my hand grabbed and yanked back.

"Toph! Sorry there was a bicycle that you must have missed." He explained quickly.



"Oh wow. How did I miss that? Thanks Haru." I smiled. He hadn't let go of my hand.

"Jeeze your hands are cold." He noted absentmindedly. "Hey so I was going to head to the Jasmine Dragon for some tea, wanna join?" He seemed... nervous. Curious. But tea sounded good. He was right I was cold.

"Yeah sure. Sounds great." I agreed to his plan.

"Then lets move along shall we?" He started to walk forward towards the main complex of on campus activity.

_Hands are shaking cold, your hands are mine to hold._

He still hadn't let go of my hand.

"So here we are the jasmine dragon." He announced unnecessarily. I knew where we were. He had dropped my hand shortly after realizing he still held it.

We headed into the warm atmosphere, and settled in. After coffering on the kind of tea we wanted, Haru got up to go order. Wait. Why was I having tea with one of the guys who like Katara? Wow. I was in a strange mood today...

Haru returned.

"So do you drink a lot of tea?" He tried to make polite conversation. He also failed.

"Haru. What do you really want to know?" I faced him, not that it made a difference.

_Speak to me._

"Why are you still with your parents?"

"I don't really know" it was the truth. " I guess it's because they are my parents and no matter how terribly they under estimate me, I still love them." still the truth.

Haru grunted. "That makes sense. Sorta."

I laughed. "I mean I'll leave eventually... they can't keep me pinned up forever." I reminded him.

_When all you've got to keep is strong. Move along, move along like I know you do._

At that a very familiar and welcome vibration neared us.

"Tea's here." I told him. Haru flipped around, to find iroh approaching him.

"Toph, how wonderful to see you my old friend." Iroh greeted me warmly.

"It's good to see you too." I smiled. I felt iroh raise an eyebrow at the fact that I was currently sitting with Haru. "We should have a chat soon." I cheerfully offered.

"We should. And enjoy your tea."

Iroh left and Haru gave me a quizzical look. I could feel his confusion.

"He helped me last year with getting people to see past the whole little blind issue." I explained. I had meant to say it lightly. It was clear the seriousness of the conversations we had were evident.

"So.." He began again. I lost hope. Time for small talk. No more deep stuff.

_And even when you're hope is gone Move along, move along just to make it through._

It was pleasant conversation, but nothing spectacular. I suffered through the best I could. I hated small talk. It really bothered me.

We finished out tea, and both rose to leave.

"It was nice talking to you. We should do it again." His offer was sincere. And my answer matched his level perfectly.

"I'd like that." I smiled a little.

"Move along you two!" A snippy clerk barked at us from behind the safe earthless haven of his register.



_Move along, Move along, Go on, go on, go on, go on _

We bolted form the store, and I reminded myself to get revenge on him later. I was still supposed to be at Suki's game! I had totally forgotten! Ahhhh! Sokka is so going to have a cow! I stopped for a second at that last thought... ewww. That was nasty. Anyway.

I ran at full force down the now crowded walkways and turned corners I knew well. Soon enough I felt the stadium rise up before me. I dashed into the opening, and started to hastily climb the stairs. I didn't miss one. After a moment of hard breathing, I "looked" around. Sokka was going to shoot me. I could feel the performance going on down on the field. I knew it was almost done. I had to hurry up and find Sokka. I had to right the fact that he thought I had ditched, because that was wrong.

_Right back what is wrong. _

I found Sokka standing by the entrance to the field. He was proud of Suki, I could feel it in his heartbeat. I could feel his love, I was a little jealous... just then Sokka saw me.

"Toph! Where have you been! I thought you ditched!" He was obviously pissed off, but I just needed to explain.

"I got lost. In an unfamiliar part of campus, and it took me a while to find someone who wouldn't take me for a weak blind girl." I was short of breath, so my words were separated by a little panting. Sokka looked critical, but the fact that I'd been running was blatantly obvious. Not even snoozles could miss that.

"Okay, but you are going to explain it to Suki. She flipped before the match. I don't know why, but she had like a full scale melt down about the performance." I caught my breath. Were we talking about the same Suki? He saw my confusion.

"I have no idea why. But I think we should move on, and ignore it. Everyone has off days." I knew exactly what he was talking about. It just seemed strange that both Suki and I had one today. I hope Katara is okay. It was so close to the anniversary that it would be bad, to an extreme if she got upset. But Sokka was right, we just needed to move on. Life moves along, and you have to move with it.

_We move along. (Fade out)_

Katara:

I skipped in from Suki's game. I needed to shower. It wasn't that I smelled or anything, but I had to work tonight. I worked at Foyer Chaud, which was the nicest restaurant in town. I was lucky to have a job there, even if I only worked Friday, Saturday, and Sunday. It paid the best. I had the prime spots. 8-12 Fridays, which was first date time, 7-12 on Saturday, which was once again date time, and 6-11 on Sunday which was family, and special occasion time. Then we got anniversaries and the like. I was in high demand, and some people came just to see me. I wasn't a waitress or anything, no, I was there best singer. So I had to be clean. Nobody likes a dirty singer... I smiled at my pun.

I grabbed my towel and spun around to leave the room. Just as I was about to leave the doorway I ran right into Suki, as she came back. We collided, and I was knocked back into our room.

"Working again this year, huh?" She sounded a little sarcastic. I knew she didn't entirely approve of what I did. It wasn't the singing or any of that. It was the fact that I told my brother and all the rest of my friends that I was a waitress. They had no idea that I sang.

"Suki, there's nothing wrong with singing!" I hoped that was what she had a problem with. I didn't have a decent defense for the other problem.



"You know that that's not the problem!" She looked aggravated.

"I know, but you know that Sokka would never, ever let me sing, even if it was at the nicest joint in town. Don't deny it." I slumped down onto my bed.

"Yeah I know. He would be pissed."

"Then what have I done wrong?"

_Let me know what I've done wrong. _

"That's the thing. You have good reasoning, it just seems ridiculous to lie about something so... I don't know... trivial!" She slumped onto her bead too. We'd had this argument last year a lot.

"But I've known all along that I'd never be able to tell him, or any of them. That's just the way it is."

"I've known it all along too..." We both looked at the floor.

_When I've known this all along. _

I got up and left for the shower. I knew that like so many showers last year, this one would be filled with arguing with myself about the same problem. It sucked, but Sokka was too over protective for him to ever let me do this. It wasn't something that was about to change. I think he did wonder why I made a lot more money than most waitresses and worked half the shifts, but he just assumed I worked twice as hard or something ridiculous like that. I had tried quitting and getting an actual waitressing job, but one I was miserable, two my manager begged me to come back, and three I started to get the letters that people sent asking for me. I had done this a time or two, but I'd always come back to work at the Foyer Chaud.

_I go around a time or two, just to waste my time with you. _

I jumped into the shower. I quickly threw a glance at the little clock I had brought. CRAP! This was going to be a very, very quick shower. That little spat with Suki had taken more time than I had thought! I was going to so be late.

Soap, Shampoo, conditioner... wait did I soap... The thoughts relayed through my head quickly and I finished in record time. I hoped out of the shower, and almost literally jumped into my clothing. I wore a white dress that came down to my mid-thigh. It had a halter top, that left ends that dangled down my bare back. It had a very corset like middle section, and the satin shone like water. The cloth settled my body, and I pulled on a pair of long black pants. And a black pea coat.

I ran out of the bathroom and down the hall, I grabbed my bag, and shoes before bolting out of my dorm.

"Hey Katara!" Came the all too familiar call of my brother. One of the reasons I wore pants. It looked like I was wearing a long white shirt, and black pants... sorta. He wouldn't notice.

"Hi Sokka, I'm late for work." I explained.

"Still waitressing, huh?" He inquired. I didn't want to lie but I had to. I smiled quickly. "Katara..."

"Yes of coarse." I lied. I hated playing these games with him.

"You know you can tell me anything."

"Of coarse Sokka!" I tried to sound indignant before running off.

_Tell me all the you've thrown away. Find out games you don't wanna play. _

I slipped out of the school ground and headed down the street. I popped into my favorite tea shop and grabbed a ginseng. It was my favorite. The hot tea cleared my mind. This was 

wrong... but was it really all that bad... I mean it would just hurt Sokka. I sipped as I nearly sprinted down the deserted street. Nobody had to know.

_You're the only one who has to know. _

I finished the tea and chucked the cup in the nearest can. I then proceeded to enter Foyer Chaud from the back door. I slipped into my dressing room. Well, the lead singer of the night, which happened to be me's dressing room. I threw down the bag and stripped off my pants. I spun around the chair and glanced at myself in the mirror. I saw make up and satin, but more importantly I saw me. This was where I belonged. Even if it is kind of like my dirty little secret...

_I'll keep you my dirty little secret (Dirty little secret) Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret (Just another regret, hope that you can keep it) My dirty little secret_

"K! You have five minutes!" It was the manager. His name was Len Kuing, and he was a good guy, but when he said five, he meant thirty... seconds. I bent over and strapped the white strappy stilettos over my ankles. I stood up and took stock. I fixed a piece of hair here and smoothed my foundation there. I then skidded out the door.

"Ready Len!" I shouted.

"Good. How've you been? We missed you the end of last year." I had taken off work, for personal reasons.

"Fine." I lied, but whatever. It was becoming a habit. More dirty little secrets, but hey, our little worlds of perfection shatter so easily that I didn't want to upset him.

_Who has to know When we live such fragile lives It's the best way we survive_

"Hey K, it's not my business, it's your own life." He put his hands up. I head a garbled mix of words from his head set. "Ready?" Hey wasn't really asking, and I knew because he promptly shoved a live microphone into my hand.

I was on. It felt so right. I needed to be here, no matter what Sokka, Suki, or Toph thought. I was in my place. Even if I took some time to realize it.

_I go around a time or two Just to waste my time with you_

I started to sing, and the smooth noted flew up my throat and out into the already slightly noisy air. I started to grin, and sway. I barely ever noticed any one diner in particular, but tonight was a rare exception. I was in the middle of one of my favorite songs, when I heard an all-to-familiar laugh from behind me. It was accompanied by a idiotic little monotone twitter. Oh how I hated that twitter. It belonged to a girl named Mai, and the deep laughter belonged to her boyfriend, Zuko.

Mai and I had a past. She was a waitress here for a while last year, and also she was in my chemistry class last year. She was a culinary major. We had been assigned as lab partners and absolutely grew to have a deep emotional connection. That emotional connection is less formally known as deep, and utterly encompassing pure hatred . We were polar opposites. Needless to say science that semester had been tough. I didn't want to play the avoiding game, but I didn't have much choice. If they saw me, my secret would be out. I was the only one who needed to know, the only one who could.

_Tell me all that you've thrown away Find out games you don't wanna play You are the only one that needs to know_

I kept singing, and avoiding their lines of vision. I noticed that Len was giving me some queer looks, but I knew that I needed to keep it a secret. It was my secret. I had to give him an explanation of some kind. He deserved that much from me.

About ten minutes after I started my unusual movement patterns he pulled me off for a minute.



"Are you okay? Why are you avoiding the couple at table 17?" he seemed desperate.

"Yes, I'm fine, there just from my school."

"What?"

"Nobody knows I sing here! No collage student can afford it, except for the governor's daughter, and the giant cooperation owner's heir. It's my... dirty little secret." I flashed a smile.

_I'll keep you my dirty little secret (Dirty little secret) Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret (Just another regret, hope that you can keep it) My dirty little secret_

"You're what?"

"Dirty, little, secret. Like the song."

"Ummm"

"My brother would strangle me if he knew.."

"Ahhhhh"

"It's my little secret."

"I've tried stopping, but it won't quit. I have to sing. It's who I am." I was pleading now.

_Who has to know The way she feels inside (inside) Those thoughts I can't deny (deny)These sleeping thoughts won't lie (won't lie) And all I've tried to hide It's eating me apart_

_Trace this life out_

I went back out and started singing. He would understand now. I hoped anyway. Or he would fire me. That was unlikely though, considering what happens when I try to quit...ah well. This would just have to stay between me, myself, and I for now. This sooo sucks. Nobody should have to bear a dirty little secret.

_I'll keep you my dirty little secret (Dirty little secret) Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret (Just another regret, hope that you can keep it) My dirty little secret Dirty little secret Dirty little secret_

Zuko and Mai eventually left... but it was a struggle to stay hidden. At the end of the night, I went back to my dressing room where I put my pants back on and walked out of the back door to the cheering of the wait staff. They liked me. Ah well, at least someone did. It was a burden to bear, but who has to know right?

_Who has to know Who has to know_

Zuko:

I had taken Mai out to the nicest restaurant in town. The Foyer Chaud. She had complained most of the way through the meal. It had been fun for a while, but tiring after a time. But this was life with Mai.

I started down the deserted street and headed home. The street was a lot like my life. I was alone, and the scar on my face had ensured that. But it was the life I knew. The life I had always know. It was the rode that was home, and in this case took me home. It was merciless and cruel, but it was my life and had been for almost as long as my memory serves...

_I walk a lonely road, The only one that I have ever known, Don't know where it goes, But it's home to me and I walk alone,_

It was a pain sometimes to know that I was alone, I mean sure there was Mai, but she didn't understand, no she was to rapped up in her little bubble of self-pity to notice when I was feeling like crap.

I scuffed my shoe on the pavement. I looked down. And I remembered. I had dreams once, I can sorta remember them, a little. There like faded pictures though. Or like those silent 

movies, that are in black and white. The picture is so bad that you have only the faintest idea what's happening. Those were my dreams, once.

Now all of my dreams and hopes are broken. There is no perfect family waiting for me somewhere, and my girlfriend sure isn't making my life any easier. I know my uncle tries, but I was broken a long time ago, and now I walk alone.

_I walk this empty street, On the Boulevard of broken dreams, Where the city sleeps,_

_And I'm the only one and I walk alone,_

I looked up the street, dark, empty, and cold. It was the same down. It always was the same. Nobody walked with me. Ever. I mean people have tired. There was uncle, the therapist, and Mai, but none of them could ever handle the road. They were all to soft to good to handle the kind of disappointment and rejection I have felt. They just will never get it. That's why I have to walk alone. It's because I am alone.

_I walk alone. I walk alone. I walk alone. I walk a-_

But that doesn't mean I want it that way. No. Who would chose to be alone, with only your own shadow for comfort, where your hearts the only one that has ever really seen pain and the horrid black pit that the world has presented? Nobody would, and even when I do it's because it would destroy those that I love, or even like. It's not an easy path to chose, and it's even harder when you're forced onto it by those you thought loved you. Right now I needed someone who truly loves me, and isn't afraid. Someone who's looked lost love and disappointment in the face, and turned out ok. She I would give all of myself to.

_My shadow's the only one that walks beside me, My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating, Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me, Till then I walk alone_

Am I crazy to feel that way? Does it edge on insanity? To keep feeling bottled up is insane, and insanely bad for you, but I'm also protecting those that I love from the gaping horror that is the world. I was right, and wrong. I was definitely walking that fine line between sane and not though... Maybe it was time to get off, and maybe not... what could I do? Nothing. I can't burden people who can't handle it! I would love to meet and love someone who could take the pain. Maybe like a doctor or whatever. I need healing.

_I'm walking down the line, That divides me somewhere in my mind, On the border line of the edge, And where I walk alone_

I need someone who can read between my lines. Who can see past the casual niceties, and who can address the problems without me feeling like I might really hurt that person. I need a super woman, like the painted lady comic! She was a healer and a good person. She saw pain, but still lived. Hmm a modern day painted lady... She'd have to be someone who could take my vitals so to speak, who could handle the problems without chickening out. But until my super hero arrives, I still will walk alone. Until my miracle healer shows herself to me I'm alone, all alone.

_Read between the lines, what's screwed up and every thing's all right, Check my vital signs and know I'm still alive, And I walk alone_

I glanced up to the moon it was big and bright, it's gorgeous curves shining in the night. I wonder if she's out there looking at this same moon right now, if she is seeing what I'm seeing. Maybe, just maybe, she's looking for me too, looking for someone who can be there for her when she needs it, and can be content to just sit beside her if need be. My perfect lover, are you waiting for me too love? But since you can't hear me I guess I still walk alone...

_I walk alone. I walk alone. I walk alone. I walk a-_



The dead silence of the street affected me, or started to. I was alone truly alone, and the only company was the tattoo of my heart repeatedly pounding the singularity of itself into my skull. The regular pulse that kept me alive, and that had been the only constant for these long years. My shadow and my heart, but not the shadow of my heart. No, 'the shadow of ones heart is ones love'. That's one of uncles favorite quotes. No the shadow of my heart was not here, I was alone, walking, and the line that had become my mantra recently 'I walk alone' played once again through my head.

_My shadow's the only one that walks beside me, My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating, Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me, Till then I walk alone_. _I walk alone_

_I walk a-_

The theme of decaying dreams came back, of broken hope. I realized that I finally had one again. I had a dream, and a little hope for it. A smile found my lips. My girl that was slowly forming in my mind, she was my dream. She wasn't perfect, but she was my perfect. She was my new dream, and as I walk down this road that has only ever offered dead dreams and smashed hopes, I find myself clinging to a rope. As I walk down this suckish road I have a real gem for once. And I'm gonna keep it. Even if I have to walk alone.

_I walk this empty street, On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams, Where the city sleeps, And I'm the only one and I walk a-_

I strode up to my front door and pulled it open. Into the dorm I went. I tramped into the elevator and went up to my room.

Maybe one day she'll find me, but until then I walk alone... great that stupid mantra came up again.

I pulled my shirt off over my head, and continued along with my thinking. For right now it's just my shadow and me. That's it, and all. The sad depressing truth. That's it. Sleep for tonight, I'll feel better tomorrow. That's what I told myself. But I knew it wasn't true, I would still be walking this same empty lonely road. I would be until she came.

_My shadow's the only one that walks beside me, My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating, Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me, Till then I'll walk alone! _

End Chapter Three

A/N: Foyer Chaud means warm hearth in french... yay for bablefish!


	4. Facing Fears and Family

Disclaimer: insert clever saying here, my clever-saying-atron is broken :?( I am not affiliated with Avatar: The Last Airbender in any way, not plot, characters, logos, music etc.

This is a modern au, so sry if anyone is a little ooc. I'm doing my best here!! Yay for what's gonna be a almost completely zuko and katara chapter... not that they like each other enough to even TALK, sry getting mad at my own plot line over there pointless feud. Italics are lyrics!!

Songs: I am not affiliated with the artists, labels, or distributers in any way. Any changes in the song are mine and not the artists. Any plot surrounding it tat changes the meaning of the song is not because of them. This chapter(!): Come Downstairs and Say Hello by Guster, Welcome to My Life by Simple Plan, and Big Girls Don't Cry by Fergie

_**Zutara: The Musical **_

chapter 4: Facing Fears and Family

Narrator: (Chorus)

The moon was slowly crawling it's way along the milky horizon while the sun was just beginning to spread it's buttery glare over the entire sky. A new dawn, pink and squishy, leaked in through the crack in the curtains in Katara and Suki's room. The gentle, yet rhythmic snore of a head cheer leader softly reverberated in the new found light. However there was a light snore of a singing waterbender that was strangely absent. Katara's graceful form sat lounging on her bed. She hadn't slept well, for what little she had slept. Her fingers twitched slightly and a gosmore thin, and slightly yellowed page fluttered to settle on the other side of the book she was reading. It was an old favorite, The Wizard of Oz. She was just at the point where Dorothy was about to click her ruby shoes, she had started it when she had gotten up that morning.

_Dorothy moves to click her ruby shoes Right in tune with dark side of the moon_

She glanced at the lines being traced out over the thread bare carpets that she and Suki had been using for years. It played in the fibers as if they were a child's jungle gym. She sighed, and shut her book with a flurry of dust. It was an almost acceptable time to be up...

She shuffled over to her closet, her pajamas wrinkled, from the restless night. Pink, blue, green, yellow,... was her mantra for a few seconds, before she settled on a light yellow sweater. Her jeans stayed in their spot, as she tugged out a knee length, yet figure- flattering jean skirt. As the length of blue denim slithered out from the closet Katara caught a glimpse of white satin, like water, dripping out of the mysterious garment bag that eternally hung at the back of her closet. She sighed and slumped carelessly down onto the bed. She had to tell someone!! Wait, that's ridiculous no one will understand!! That sentence ran through her head like a news bulletin, minus the reporter. She needed to calm down... she need to be quiet. No one would get it. Sokka would be so mad. More reporterless news bulletins breached the inner walls of her conscious.

_Where I belong Be calm, be brave, it'll be okay_

I picked the jean skirt off the floor. The innocent garment had no idea what it had done. I placed it on the bed next to the off the shoulder sweater. I reached in the recess in the closet, and gently drew the zipper up over the white satin. She let the subject drop.

A warm shower, refreshed her senses, and invigorated Katara's mind. The heat coursing in waves down her body, and splashing onto the slippery tiling was so hot it was steaming, but it was autumn, and she was cold. Silently she mouthed the words to a song as the water sputtered from the faucet. A gentle brown hand that belonged to her turned the handle of the shower as the 

last dregs of soap whirled down the vortex of the drain. She reached out for my fluffy towel, still humming the annoying tune that was now stuck firmly in her mind.

"Katara?! Are you in here?!" A familiar voice lunged into every corner of the bathroom, and hit the waterbender full on. When had she sat down?? wait she was dry too...

"Ya, I'm over here!" Katara shouted.

"Jeeze, I've been calling for like 5 minutes!!" She sounded serious.

"What do you mean? I just got out of the shower like 2 seconds ago!" Suki had moved to stand in front of the curtain.

"Fine, whatever, but if u don't get dressed now we're gonna miss the assembly."

"WHAT? WHAT TIME IS IT?" Katara's mind was in a frantic frenzy, trying to put two and two together. Then it all clicked.

"Shit!" Katara grabbed her clothing and nearly strangled herself with one of the arms in her haste to get it on.

"What happened?" Suki sounded concerned.

"I rought juoc on ra soe, gund huell aweeps" The water tribe girls voice was so muffled that it sounded like she was speaking a mix between French, Chinese, German, and Martian with a Scottish-Indian-and Australian accent. In other words it was incomprehensible.

"Was that english..."

"Sorry," Katara finished pulling the sweater on before answering. " I got out of the shower, and fell asleep." She repeated herself, without the incredible amounts of yellow knit stuck in her mouth. The sweater settled off her shoulders, and she ran back to her room. She threw on some leggings, and black flats with yellow daisies printed all over them.

"Do you remember that the last time we were late to one of these things was because we got wicked sloshed at that club, and you and Aang,"

"Stop." Katara's voice was gentle but firm. Suki shut up promptly, as they flashed out the building, and into the cool breeze. Katara forced herself to not remember that night. It wasn't like anything major happened. It was just at the pinnacle of the kataang relationship, and it was piece of her that she had buried. Then something occurred to her. She was supposed to be this new Katara, this year. Not depressed, or living a dark life, but keeping her dirty secret was forcing her into the dark corner. This was it. She needed to tell. She was going to.

"Suki," A manic grin spread over her face. "I'm going to tell him, today."

"Finally" Katara's grin was mirrored. She decided it was her New Year resolution, or new school year resolution.

_No more messing around And living in the dark on new year's resolutions_.

At the same time that water was trickling over Katara's slender form, pale sunlight was trickling down the much more muscular form of a certain fire bender. He shifted and grunted. With a quick and thoughtless turn of his head, he buried his head in a pillow, and blissfully slipped back into the realm of his dreams. Or he would have had a shrill buzzing not erupted from the small box on his desk. He sullenly got up, and slouched over to the clock. He pushed the reset button. Zuko rubbed his right eye, and stretched.

He clicked on the T.V. It was set to the same station as always. MTV. He mouthed the lyrics to every song. Yet another secret he kept form the world. As a boy, at home,( no not home, he reminded himself.)at his fathers house he had been taught to sing. A rumbling base, was the current flavor. Zuko was good and he knew it, but the world didn't know it. And they didn't need to. He tugged a brown t-shirt with the slogan ' Fire nation: because not only can we break the ice, we can melt it.' It wasn't a great slogan, but he also hadn't done his laundry in two weeks. 

Another song started and his lips started to move. It was just automatic now. This one was called It'll be Okay. It was by a band called steam: when water and fire mix. It was made up of fire and water nation guys. Two of each. Zuko hummed to the chorus.

_I turn on MTV, the volume's down Lips move, they say It'll be okay_

Zuko barely glanced back. He was late for the assembly. At least he didn't have to pick up Mai. She would have been so mad if he was late to get her. Instead he screamed into the stream of other nearly late people, and followed there slow procession into the auditorium. The director of campus activity had said that they she needed to announce something.

Zuko spotted Mai, and sat next to her.

"That is the stupidest shirt ever." It was in the same monotone as ever.

"Yeah, I know, but it was the least stupid of what I have left." He tried explaining, but just then Mrs. Hamma mounted the stage, and took the microphone. There was still a not-so-dull roar of general chatter in the room.

"Silence." One word from the white haired and wrinkly woman brought the entire auditorium to a complete stop. People had to remind themselves to breathe.

"Okay, I am here to announce that the drama program will be hosting a musical." 'That was the announcement?' Was the thought going through most peoples heads.

"Shocking I know, but actually it will be the story of Oma and Shu, performed on Valentines Day, by a completely non-theater-performance major group." A mummer flew through the audience. This was the opportunity of a life time for Zuko and Katara. They both felt bone rattling chills rocket down there spines.

_To tell you the truth, I've said it before Tomorrow I start in a new direction One last time these words from me I'm never saying them again and I shut the light and listen as my watch unwinds_

They both found themselves being herded out the door along with there companions. Zuko had slipped his arm around Mai's side unintentionally and Katara was being dragged by Toph, no less, through the unnerving throng of people. Katara's crystal blue eyes snapped back into focus, and she tugged her hand away. Her feet moved in unpredictable patterns as she jostled in the crowd. She found herself separated from her friends. Heading for the general direction of the fountain, she found herself in even deeper. Turning suddenly she collided with another person.

"Watch it!" A gruff voice sounded

"Sorry!" Katara squeaked. Then she started giggling as she read the shirt of her accidental target. It said, 'Fire nation: because not only can we break the ice, we can melt it.' She snickered all the way out to the fountain. As she had predicted a group of familiar faces swirled around the gurgling water. Toph, in her favorite pair of cargo pants, (they were camo) and a black deep v-neck (with a black cami), stood on the edge of the fountain and twirled gracelessly in her direction her black pony tail whipping out. Suki with her long-sleeved, low-necked green dress and jeans quickly flipped her brown haired head to look in her direction. Sokka waved. His blue shirt coming down well into his hand, and his jeans bouncing slightly along with the rest of his body.

"Hey Katara!" Sokka shouted. He continued to bounce and wave, until her form slid gracefully out of the gaggle of bodies and up to the familiar stone lip.

"Jeeze, what happened to you?" Toph didn't really sound concerned, but she hopped down from her perch to speak to her.



"Oh, I got a little jostled, and bumped into this rude guy, I think it might have been Zuko, or maybe Roku, I dunno. I turned away before I got a chance to really look at him." Katara really wasn't sure who it had been.

"Oh well. So got any thing you wanna tell us Katara?" Suki asked a little too casually. Katara rolled her eyes internally.

"Tomorrow." She mouthed.

_To tell you the truth, I've said it before Tomorrow I start in a new direction I know I've been half-asleep I'm never doing that again I look straight at what's coming ahead and soon its going to change in a new direction_

Sokka shrugged it off as girl talk. He didn't understand and quite frankly he didn't give a crap, as long as it wasn't something silly like Katara wanting to be a singer, or Suki wanting to like quit cheerleading or something.

"Wanna get some tea?" It was a general question, and was greeted amiably with loud agreement. So the quartet set off for the most popular tea shop on campus. The Jasmine Dragon of course. As the merry group chattered lightly Katara's thoughts flipped back to the tome sitting on her bed. Its characters, while very unlike her own life, were facing identity problems too. They were solving it though. So would she. She made the decision, and today when she slipped into that satin dress she would not feel bad about it. She would be proud of herself. That was the conclusion that she came too. It was the ending of one thing, and the beginning of tomorrow, or basically her life.

_everyday as I'm going about These words repeating in my head Voices calling from a yellow road_

Zuko brushed off the girl that had bumped into him as just some rude pedestrian. People were just rude sometimes, he told himself. That was the end of that, although he thought he heard the girl snickering as she walked away, and wondered if it was over, his one clean shirt. He meandered with Mai through the remaining people and the crowd slowly began to dwindle. They found themselves, eventually, at the entrance to the Jasmine Dragon. Zuko was still thinking on what Mrs. Hamma had said. Sure it would ruin his reputation, but maybe, just maybe it would be good for him...

"I have to go. My shift starts in an hour." Mai broke his silent musings. She had a new job at Caesar's Salad Place. It wasn't really a salad place, but it was famous for its Mediterranean inspired cuisine. Zuko leaned in and kissed Mai on the cheek. She returned the favor, and started off down the walk-way back to her dorm.

Up the stairs he went. He walked placidly into the tea shop, and approached the counter.

"Zuko you're here!" Iroh's cheerful voice wound its way around the corner and smacked itself into Zuko's ear drums.

"Yes uncle. It's my shift in an hour I think. But I'll start a little early if you don't mind." Zuko already knew the answer and crossed the threshold into the back counter area. He tugged his apron down from the silver hook.

"Of coarse, but isn't there something else, maybe a little more social you can do? Or you'd like to do?" Uncle was always complaining to Zuko that he needed to be out with others his age more often.

"Soon uncle, soon." Was Zuko's only reply.

_To come downstairs and say hello Don't be shy, just say hello To tell you the truth, I've said it before Tomorrow I start in a new direction I know I've been half-asleep I'm never doing that again_



Zuko worked with meticulous precision, as ever. But there was something a little different, and his uncle noticed. There seemed to be something strange about his manor. Like he was disconnected almost. He walked up to the counter and sat down on the stool conveniently placed there.

"So nephew.." He began not really sure how to make his point, without sounding like he was on cactus juice or beehive goo.

"Yeah?" Zuko asked easily. He didn't suspect anything. The store was about to close so he removed his apron and carefully hung it on the pegs. He came over and leaned on the counter facing Iroh waiting for him to continue.

"Umm," He tried to put his words in a complete and not completely up-the-wall scentence. He failed miserably. But just as he was about to say something that would have earned him an extremely odd look, he noticed something..

"Does that say what I think it says?" Iroh raised an eyebrow and pointed at Zuko's shirt.

"GAH!" Zuko threw his arms up, then smacked his forehead. "I haven't done my laundry in 2 weeks! What do you expect??" Iroh snickered. It was amusing after all to see Zuko so worked up over a wardrobe issue.

"Ah well. It's not such a big deal." Zuko's response to Iroh's guffaw was not at all to be expected. Usually he would have gotten up set and freaked out at him.

"Zuko, what had gotten into you? You're so happy! It's not that I'm complaining, I am just curious." Finally, who knew that a stupid t-shirt could be important enough to stast what could have been a vita; conversation.

"I think I'm going to start an extra curricular activity." Iroh was dumb founded. Zuko... extra curricular... ACTIVITY? It just didn't work.

_I look straight at what's coming ahead and soon its going to change in a new direction_

It was clear by the look of utter disbelief that was currently plastered onto Iroh's features that he was stunned beyond words. Zuko's response to this confusion was one even he didn't expect. A bubbly feeling rose in his chest, and before he knew it, he was laughing. The look of incredulity that was on Iroh's face only seemed to become even more potent.

"Zuko..." Iroh began smoothing his face into something that barely hid his legitimate worry.

"Wait." He managed to contain his laughter. "If you think I'm crazy now, you should hear what I'm doing." he continued to laugh.

"Do I want to know?" Iroh sounded reluctant, and he was.

"It's late. I'll tell you tomorrow." Zuko sauntered out of the Dragon wearing a stupid smile, and feeling like a pixie stick had exploded inside of him.

Zuko: (Still)

The next morning I woke with a start. The sun was making it's presence known with an annoyingly yellow gleam. My head was throbbing like someone was repeatedly hitting it with a pointy brick. Ow. I hadn't been drinking last night, then why did I feel so horrible. I levered myself up, and padded to my door. I took the doorknob, but then had to lean on the wall for support. I felt awful. Why?

I went back to my closet and grabbed my shower stuff, the hot water would help me muddle through the current problem. I walked back to the door, and cautiously pulled the heavy oak piece until the hallway spread itself before me. I padded down to the showers where I slipped into the nearest open stall.



The hot water ran and soothed the vortex in my conscious. In waves I was the events and felt the emotions from yesterday. The beautiful elation of my revelation, and the interesting afternoon at my Uncles teashop. I came out of my delirium and instantly a sickening feeling erupted somewhere between my stomach and my liver. I believe it's known as the gut. What had I done? I had just dug myself into a hole I don't think I can climb out of this time. I was going to have to explain my giddy and irregular behavior from the previous evening to my uncle. What would he say. God I could just break down, but that wouldn't get me anywhere. It would just put me more out of place than I already am. If I were to just let go, and not honor the decision I made yesterday, it would only get worse!

_Do you ever feel like breaking down? Do you ever feel out of place?_



I would have to tell someone. Or think of a really good lie. Wait that won't work, I can't lie for crap. Azula can lie, she always has been able too. But I can't lie for anything. So lying, convincingly, is out. But what option did that leave me... if I couldn't lie, then I would have to tell the truth. If I told the truth though, then none of my problems are solved anyway. Would no one understand? Well I am auditioning for a romance musical, that's going to premier in freaking valentines day. That's fairly hard to relate to, and when you throw in the fact that I present this tough guy image, have an emo girlfriend, and was abandoned by my father and my sister after my mothers death, you get an impossible to relate to case. That was me the impossible to relate to person. Anyone who would understand would have had to have lost their mother, like to sing, had a relationship that ended badly or hey weren't entirely happy with, and felt like they would be betraying their friends and family by auditioning. No, no one could possibly ever relate to my situation. Well, except for my painted lady, but I don't know if she even really exists.

_Like somehow you just don't belong And no one understands you_

Maybe I could like disappear. I could vanish into the night air, and live to see the sun unscorned by my piers. I mean, I know people would talk, but I wouldn't be here to hear a word of it. I would be gone. I could runaway to Broadway or something. That's a stupid idea. Broadway would just kill me for my lack of talent, I might be talented for a college level business major, but I haven't got a snowballs chance in hell on the big stage.

I stepped out of the shower the last of the soap having been hurried away by the water. I wrapped my self in a towel and let myself drip dry a little. So okay, the shower didn't help at all. I still have all of the problems from before, they've just been thrown into sharper relief now. Still think that running away is a completely viable option. Hey, I'd just be continuing the tradition of running away from our problems, or sending our problems far away. I can't do that though. I couldn't turn out like my ancestors. They were horrible people, all of them. I will not turn into a horrible person too. No, never. It wouldn't happen to me. I might not be able to help inheriting the insanity gene, but I can do everything in my power to keep myself from turning into a cruel miser, or a psychopathic genius prodigy. I would not become like them. I am not weak. No I will find a solution to this little problem. I'm just gonna have to lock myself in my room for a while and I'll sort this right out.

_Do you ever wanna runaway? Do you lock yourself in your room?_

I headed myself right down that hallway back to the room that had my name next to it on the housing register. I of corse had changed into dirty jeans and a old band t-shirt of a horrible pop group. They were called the Ally Young Men. As I said they were truly horrible.

I trudged into the sparsely furnished living quarters. Dumping the load of pajamas, and other dirty clothing onto the already massive pile of the same, I headed for the one hi-tech piece of technology in my room (aside form my laptop as that goes in and out) the stereo was top of the 

line. I pushed in the on button, and soon Basic Scheme was blasted through the room. It was loud, not loud enough to bother the neighbors, but loud enough that if someone happened to be walking by they wouldn't hear me singing. I always sang. Just not loud enough for anyone to actually hear.

_With the radio on turned up so loud That no hears you singing_

The music surrounded me and filled me up. It made everything infinitely more clear. No one would ever get it. It being me. But that shouldn't stop me from doing what I love doing. My life feels like a lie sometimes because I'm so separated from everything that I knew as a child. Everything that I held dear. I had accepted that long ago though. So this was nothing new. However it felt new. I didn't know Iroh would feel about this, that was the new part. I was used to letting go parts of my old life, things that were no longer a piece of me. It was harder having to tell the one person who had always loved me, for me, something that I wasn't sure he would like, or for that matter even understand. That was what bothered me. What of Iroh didn't want me to sing? Wait. What was I saying? This was Iroh of the realm of tea, and philosophy. If anyone would ever not care as long as I was happy it was him. He would support me even if he didn't understand. The again no one will ever understand.

_No you don't know what it's like When nothing feels all right You don't know what it's like_

_To be like me_

When I was little all anyone did was put me down. That was except for my mother, she always understood. Always. After she left though, it was only a few months, but those were the hardest of my life. From the point where she left to the point when Azula set the curtain on fire and blamed me, my life was a living hell. No, you know what, it was hell. Just plain and simple. They were always taking everything I did, consciously or unconsciously, and twisted it until it had a horrid meaning. Maybe it was to make me seem like a loser, or stupid. Or maybe it was to make me seem evil and malicious.

I was a lost little boy. They had the power to give me a home, to accept me, but they chose not to. They chose to instead disgrace me at every opportunity, and to make me feel like I was worthless. They cast me out. I had no home, and no real family. They convinced me that it was all my fault, everything that went wrong was my fault. I was so lost and confused they could have convinced me that global warming was completely my fault

When they got board with tormenting me, once they had their fun, they cast me out. Fro, the family, and from the home. Even if they were all an illusion and I never actually had either of those things, it still hurt to be pushed out into the dark and to have my perfect illusion destroyed. Alone in the dark. That's how I spent my childhood. Great isn't it/

_To be hurt To feel lost To be left out in the dark_

And on top of the fact that they pushed me out into the dark, they abandoned me. They gave me to the only other member of my family to be considered a big enough screw up to be worthy of me. It was ironic that he turned out to love me more than any of them could have ever possibly. I came to him, when I was feeling like a mistake, like I was a screw up. Just like everything else in my life, they had convinced me it was my fault. Even though I had tried to stop Azula lighting the stupid thing on fire. They convinced me that all of it was because of me, that included me scar. They added serious insult to an even more serious injury. I lived with years thinking that the scar was my fault, that it all was. The scar just reminded me everyday of what I (thought) I had done. They killed any sense of self I had, and then replaced that piece of me with guilt.

_To be kicked when you're down To feel like you've been pushed around_



No one could have ever broken through the barrier I had built up around myself. I was a wreck. Everything was wrong inside, and nobody bothered to think about the physiological aspect of my first home, they were too busy looking for signs of abuse, and contemplating how hard life would be for me with the scar. They just thought about it. They never did a thing! They thought about how hard it would be for me to adjust, and how hard it would be on my mind. No one bothered to think about the fact that maybe it was already to late for me to be broken, because I already was. The possibility never even occurred to them. I'm a good actor, have been since then. It was easy enough not to let what I was really thinking through. It took iroh a while, but he was convinced that there was something very wrong with me. I was on the edge of sanity, and he brought me back. For the longest time though, there was no one there for me. Not many people know what that's like. To have an overwhelming darkness inside you, and to have no candle. Some may know that feeling, but to also not have anyone with a match around you, that is very rare. And that is the most painful. But that's my life. I wouldn't inflict it on my worst enemies. They happen to be the people that inflicted this on me, but I still don't want them to go through this. I may have to deal with it, but I pray others won't.

_To be on the edge of breaking down And no one's there to save you No you don't know what it's like Welcome to my life_

I grabbed my coat and headed out the door. Shrugging on the worn aviator jacket I shuffled over the concrete side walks, and grassy patches that made up the campus here. Was I who I wanted to be? Not really. Okay, the answer is no. Not at all, but I have had a rough past. I have an excuse. But not really I just tell myself that. I really have no reason not to be the person who I want to be, and it's ridiculous. I'm so sick of feeling like I don't fit in anywhere. I want to be something more than an annoyance to someone! Ok someone besides my uncle! I'm not kidding myself here, Mai doesn't think of me as anything more than something to pass the time, and when a more interesting thing to do comes along, I will be put away to be played with late, or just thrown out for her new play thing. I want to find something besides rejection before it's all gone. I wanna be somebody and I wanna go somewhere. I've got to wake up and pay attention. I know!

_Do you wanna be somebody else? Are you sick of feeling so left out? Are you desperate to find something more? Before your life is over_

I sauntered into the Jasmine Dragon. I had just gone there, as if by instinct. There was something I had to do, and even my feet knew it. I had to confront my Uncle. He would understand, but he also deserved to know. I noticed several faces smiling in sickly sweet ways at people who passed them. I also noticed that as soon as they were past they would turn to their friends and make a face about the person. I hate this world. The people are rude and in the nasty way where they can't even be brave enough to confront you and be rude to your face. They have to do it behind your backs. That just makes it that much worse when it comes out in the wash. And everything come out in the wash. People make stupid excuses for things like they can't even be bothered to come up with a decent excuse for leaving you. It sickens me, and every time I see someone heart broken over someone, a friend or lover, it reminds me of the pain I've been though.

_Are you stuck inside a world you hate? Are you sick of everyone around? With their big fake smiles and stupid lies While deep inside you're bleeding_

I mean here everyone lies. They do it right in your face. And nobody does anything about it. It's like it's not even happening! People act like they don't know what's going on. Everyone knows that some of their friends aren't their friends, and that people are prone to back stabbing. 

This isn't everyone, but on a whole the college society is very much like this! Not everyone is bad. Some people are honest, and some avoid stabbing people n the back. I'm just in a pissy mood today and feel like trashing the world. I mean so many people look happy from a distance, but when it gets down to the nitty gritty, people aren't always what they seem. Some times they're just down right awful. And sometimes they've been hurt too much.

_No one ever lied straight to your face No one ever stabbed you in the back You might think I'm happy but I'm not gonna be okay_

I pushed through the oriental style doors and walked into the most popular study and date spot on the campus. I spotted my uncle working the counter, he always did on weekend mornings, and I headed over there.

"Hey uncle, can I talk to you?" I tried my best not to disturb him.

"Of coarse, and good morning!" He sounded cheery.

"There's something I need to tell you."

"I suspected as much." I knew he had. My uncle was not slow.

"Yes well, I've always felt a little out of place. I mean most people around here always get what they want."

"Yes, they have never had to work, as you have to be happy, or to be at least happier. I've always known this, what is so important about it now?" He didn't sound angry, or frustrated, but he sounded curious.

_Everybody always gave you what you wanted Never had to work it was always there You don't know what it's like, what it's like_

"Yes, well, I think I might have found a way to fit in, and be happier."

"By all means tell me what it is!" I hadn't needed his permission but it felt good anyway.

"I think I am going to audition for the nonperformance major musical." It felt good to let it out.

"That's wonderful Zuko." I hadn't thought that he could have understood, but he did. He got it, and suddenly I didn't feel so left out in the dark and alone. Maybe once I had been hurt by the ones who loved me. And maybe they never loved me. Now though, everything seems to be clicking. People can judge me but this feels good. This feels right. While I can never truly forget my past, I can look to the future. I can look to see the good that's just around the bend. So yes once I was kicked, cast out, lost, lonely, and alone. But now things are better. I chuckled, that was the oddity of my life. It was full of opposites.

_To be hurt To feel lost To be left out in the dark To be kicked when you're down To feel like you've been pushed around To be on the edge of breaking down And no one's there to save you No you don't know what it's like Welcome to my life_

Katara:

I woke the next morning, and Suki was already busying herself around the room. She was getting ready.

"Morning." I spoke a single groggy word.

"Goood Morning" She said in a sing-song voice.

"We're meeting Sokka and Toph in half an hour." She sounded strangely perky telling me that I only had a half hour to get ready... CRAP I only have half an hour. I threw my covers off and ran through my routine.



Suki was wearing a white long sleeved Hollister shirt, and jeans. I pulled a dark red long sleeve over my head that said 'Live Laugh Love Bend' down the side of it in block letters. We sprinted to the fountain and met up with the guys, and Toph there.

"Okay so what's the emergency? Suki said you had big news." Sokka seemed to think it was bad news. I made a mental note to kill Suki later for telling him.

"Umm, well, this isn't easy for me but remember when we were kids and I had found out that I was a water bender? I came up to you and said 'You're not gonna like this Soks'."I figured that it was a suitable comparison.

"Yeah, I remember that.."

"Well you're not gonna like this even more."

_The smell of back home lingers on me now You're probably not going to like this at all _

"Ok, now you're scaring me Kat"

"I'm sorry, but I need to do this for me. So I can be at peace with myself."

"Ok scary has gone to terrifying. You can tell me anything you know."

"Well, I don't think you've ever considered this possibility. I just want you to know, before I tell you what I need to say, that I need this for me. That I need to be at peace inside myself."

"Okay.."

"And this is the only way to do it."

"Alright.."

_I need some shelter of my own protection brother To be with myself and center, clarity Peace, Serenity_

" I just need you to know, you did nothing to bring this on. It, in fact, has nothing to do with you. It has everything to do with me."

"Then why do I need to know?"

"Because you're my brother, and you deserve at least that much."

"Ok, but seriously what can be this bad?"

"I'm going to audition for the musical." Sokka fell back against the fountain.

"What? You, you can't be serious... you promised, no distractions, no fooling around.."

"As I said, I'm so sorry, and this is something that is purely selfish. I have to deal with this myself, and this is the best way."

_I hope you know, I hope you know That this has nothing to do with you It's personal, myself and I We've got some straightenin' out to do_

"Ok, ok, I can deal," Sokka put his head in his hands.

"I really wish that you could accept this, and be proud of me. I'll miss you if you need some time to think this over, but I'll give you that courtesy at least. It's all because of me. I need to do this, Sokka, I just need to." I pleaded.

"Ok... I guess..."

"Sokka.." I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes, but I wasn't going to cry. It was time for me to grow up, I was going to be a big girl now. " I'll miss you,"

_I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket But I've got to get a move on with my life It's time to be a big girl now And big girls don't cry Don't cry_



"This isn't something I will be talked out of. It's also something that I have to do. Alone. If you all want to audition for the musical, then fine, but I will not have you there breathing down my necks. This is for me, and I need you to let me screw up, or let me succeed." It hurt to tell him this and I hoped her would understand. I was being harsher than I needed to be, but I didn't want to risk having him overstep the boundaries I needed to put up.

"Alright I understand, your request anyway. The reasoning is unclear but I get it." Sokka had regained a little of his composure, and the rest of the group looked a little more relaxed. They had all been really tensed up since I started speaking. I had feeling that they had known where this was going.

_The path that I'm walking I must go alone_

"Okay, well I don't want you to get the wrong idea, so lets see..." I thought about the right way to explain this. Ah ha, I had it. "Sokka, do you remember the fairytales mom used to tell us when we were little? Well, remember when we found out that life wasn't perfect like those, well I think we might have been wrong. I think that life is what you make it, and this is not where I want to be right now. There are other things I need to do, and if I don't I don't think that I will be able to escape the dark events that I see in my future. Am I making any more sense now?" I had given it my all.

"Yeah, I think I get it. I may not be happy with it, but you're an adult..sorta anyways." Sokka looked thoughtful. This was a good sign.

_I must take the baby steps 'til I'm full grown, full grown Fairytales don't always have a happy ending, do they? And I foresee the dark ahead if I stay and I foresee the dark ahead if I don't _

"And this goes for the rest of you too. It's nothing to do with you, it's just me, and myself.." I paused, it didn't have anything to do with him. No. " none of you."

"Sugar queen, that silence came at the wrong time. Don't do this because you feel like it's rebellious or whatever in an attempt to make up for the last screw up you made with... Aang." She finished quietly. Such wisdom was rare from Toph, but she always managed to be absolutely right.

"It really isn't anything to do with anyone. It's just me. I need to do this." I knew that I was right.

_I hope you know, I hope you know That this has nothing to do with you It's personal, myself and I We've got some straightenin' out to do_

"We understand. Actually I think it's brilliant that you're doing something for yourself." Haru, usually silent, made another rare interjection. Much like Toph's it was strange the sense it seemed to make.

"I hope that you know what you're getting into, but I think it's sweet. It's a romance, which means a hot male lead opposite you!" I wanted to smack Suki, but instead found myself smiling.

"Oh gods, thank you for understanding you guys. I would have missed this so much if you had decided not to go along with it." I ran and hugged them each in turn, Suki laughed, and Toph grimaced, but didn't object. Haru spun me around, and Sokka was grudging, but eventually hugged back.

"Thank you for understanding." A single tear ran a track down my cheek.

_And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket But I've got to get a move on with my life It's time to be a big girl now And big girls don't cry Don't cry_



"So, is this like an ultimatum, will we never see you?" Toph's question startled me. I knew the answer though.

"Jeeze you guys! I would never sacrifice this for anything. I'll still see you all the time!" I smiled. "We can still be friends! Man! I can't believe you would think that I would just leave you!" Suki giggled, and hugged me again.

"Man, we're turning into saps" Toph tried to hide her smile, and failed.

"Oy vehy! I mean... nothing could ever make you not my brother! Or any of you not my friends! I mean I'll always be here for you, and I will always want to see you guys. If it would help you could hold my hand or whatever, anything to convince you, I'm not leaving, and I'm not replacing you. I never could. I could only add to our group and my life. None of you are expendable in any way. I love you all too much to just give you up! Ever!" I still refused to cry, but that didn't stop Suki from tearing up, and Sokka from coming over to me.

"I love you. Always have. Always will." I hugged him, and I couldn't hold back the tears any more.

_Like the little school mate in the school yard need to do this for me you'll be my bigger bro Yes you can hold my hand if you want to 'Cause I want to hold yours too we'll be playmates and best friends and share our secret worlds But it's time for me to be me It's getting late, dark outside_

_I need to be with myself and center, clarity Peace, Serenity_

_I hope you know, I hope you know_

_That this has nothing to do with you_

_It's personal, myself and I_

_We've got some straightenin' out to do_

_And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket_

_But I've got to get a move on with my life_

_It's time to be a big girl now_

_And big girls don't cry_

_Don't cry_

_Don't cry_

_Don't cry_

I loved them and they loved me. Nothing could change that. As the sky gradually grew darker, and life went on, I knew that everything was gonna be okay.

A/N: Yay for kiss of death line!!


	5. Auditions

Disclaimer: If I owned avatar the show would NEVER END. So clearly I don't. I'm also not affiliated with the show it's creators, it's owners, or Nick Studios.

I also do not own ANY part of the songs or artists and am not affiliated with them. If a song happens to be shifted to meet the purposes of this fic that does not mean that was the way the artist wanted it to be interpreted. I am no oracle. This time: Born for this by Paramore and little bits of three other songs that belong to their artists. (Fields of Gold – Sting; Hey Jude – the Beatles; and Forbidden Love – Madonna)

Things are gonna be a little different from now on. The lyrics will still be italicised. The characters will actually sing their parts. This means cutting a lot of the lyrics out too, so some of the songs won't be completely the same.

I have no excuse for the delay. I've been busy but this was just sad. *hands head waiting for deluge of angry reader's sporks*

**College Romance: A Musical **

Chapter 5: Auditions and the Results

Katara:

The day of the auditions had finally come. It was a gray morning, but bright none the less. Katara woke up to find the light streaming in through her window and lighting up the figure sitting cross-legged on the bed across from her. The overly happy face of the Kyoshi warrior became even more delighted as she realized that Katara was awake.

"Good Mornning!" Suki trilled. Katara scowled and turned over to go back to sleep. "Oh no you don't silly!" Suki skipped over to Katara's bed and threw the covers from her body. " Get UPPPP!" She sang. It really was beginning to get to be an annoying habit, Katara thought.

"What are you _on?_" Katara asked as she rolled over back towards Suki. She pulled herself up so she was sitting, and glowered at the girl.

"Nothing! Just the beauty of the day! The wonders of life!" Suki glanced out the window; her face faltered for a minute then the smile resumed its over-enthusiastic presence. Apparently she had not stopped to consider the weather before commenting on its beauty... something was amiss. "Every day is beautiful after all!" She threw up her arms as if to add a visible exclamation mark to her sentence. Katara frowned. She was slightly terrified by the way her friend was acting. They had lived together for years, but never had she been this continually happy…well… just off the high of life anyway... what was up?

Katara glanced over at the clock. Its blinking numbers pierced her sleepy mind's outer barrier and flashed 6:00 am. Katara took a second to process the information. It was Saturday. She didn't have classes. Yet it was 6 am and she was awake. Why?

"Suki, why the hell am I up at SIX AM?" Katara continued to glare at the cheerleader to be met with a change in expression. A look of utter disbelief had taken up the smile's old position and now Katara was thoroughly confused. Suki looked dumbfounded

"It's Saturday..." She tried. Gesturing to a calendar hanging on the wall.

"I'm aware that it is Saturday I'm wondering why on this seemingly random Saturday you decided to stare at me while I was sleeping and wake me up at the crack of dawn to tell me what a gosh-darned pretty day it is, even though it is completely cloudy." Katara had moved to the edge of the bed so her legs were now over the side and her feet on the floor. Suki walked back to her bed and sat down on the edge of it.

"Um, Kat, Do you remember the date?" Suki gestured at the communal calendar that hung on the wall once again.

"Of course! It's the 16th." She finished after a quick glance. The date 16 had a large red circle around it. "HOLY SHIT IT'S THE 16TH!" Katara flew off her bed and leapt into the air running around without a purpose.

"I knew you would remember!" Suki said with her grin back in place, Katara thought it was slightly inappropriate but it was lost in the other thoughts whirling through her mind.

Zuko:

A shrill ring echoed through the small space that Zuko had called home for the past few months. He slammed his hand into the 'let's see how bloody early it is box, and promptly went back to sleep.

10 minutes later another alarm rang out. Once again the pale hand shot from the bed and hit the small button. And then suddenly nothing happened…

Another 10 minutes passed and once again the alarm rang, this time thought the occupant of the bed flew up from his slumber. He grabbed his clock and spun it from its backwards and upside down position getting himself completely tangled in the wire. Zuko stared at the numbers. He blinked dumbly for a second or two.

"SHIT!" He shouted as the numbers processed. He pushed the button to stop it, but this time instead of sleeping he jumped from his covers and flew across the room. He was late, in fact about 20 minutes late...

Katara:

_Que music: Born for this- Paramore_

Katara and Suki ran up to the fountain where Sokka, Toph and Haru waited.

"Hey! What took you guys so long to get ready?" Sokka asked playfully. The group waited for the two newest additions to catch their breath.

"I'm gonna go, I have some stuff to do." Katara excused herself and turned to walk in the opposite direction of the auditorium.

"Where are you going Katara?" Sokka asked, the auditions were in the auditorium...

"Oh! I was going to get some tea, then head off to the library for the day, you know study..." She started to make an excuse for her absence before remembering that Sokka knew now. "Sorry Sokka, I was going to get tea then go to the auditions."

"Okay." He sounded a little pissed off, she was always forgetting that he was at least _trying _ to be okay with this…

"_Oh no I just keep on falling (Back to the same old…)" _Katara put her hand on her forehead and exhaled, not a good start to the day.

"You're nervous. I'll be okay! Have some hope!" Sokka tried to comfort Katara for once giving her a light punch in the arm.

"_And where's hope when misery comes crawling? (Oh my way, Ay…)" _Katara looked up imploringly at her bother.

"It's inside of you, find it and hurry up with that tea! You'll be late!"

Zuko:

Zuko ran up to Mai breathing hard.

"Hi, Sorry I'm late, I missed my alarm." Zuko tried to explain himself. He was waved off by an impatient but exceptionally manicured hand.

"Don't worry. It's not like you'll actually do well today." Mai smiled bitterly at Zuko. He was awed by her confidence in him.

"_With your faith you'll trigger a landslide (victory)" _He made a point of letting her know exactly what he thought about her attitude. Her faith wouldn't have stopped anything from falling especially his rather delicate self esteem.

"Are you nervous?" Mai asked incredulously.

"Yeah..."

"That's such a commonreaction to this..."

"Maybe I need a friend _to kill off this common sense of mind" _Zuko reminded her. She sighed and slipped an arm around his torso. She leaned into his shoulder.

"Let's go fail. With style." She smirked. Zuko grimaced.

Both:

The room was packed with anxious looking hopefuls. Scales and pieces of music floated up from the room as the singers practiced their songs. People twirled through the isles and over chairs hoping to finally prefect that turn or nail that jump. Katara wandered into the muddled confused mess and searched desperately for a seat. She finally found one in the far corner with a few around it. None of her friends were auditioning but she had asked them to come for moral support. They all settled in to watch the general spectacle.

Everyone began to quiet down and the audience focused their attention on Mrs. Hama. Just then a bang erupted from the door and Zuko flew into the room. He staggered into the first seat he found and slumped down.

"Now that everyone is here..." The old witch shot a glare in the general direction of the disturbance. "We shall start. Think of this play as... a good wine! _It takes acquired minds to taste, to taste, to taste this wine you can't down it with your eyes... _no, you must sing! Just watching it will do nothing for an artist's soul, you must be PART OF IT!" The woman had never been so animated before. "Of course, this will be no drama department production; people will look down on it as if it was nothing but _we don't need the headlines we don't need the headlines we just want…" _She trailed off as if to say that everyone might want something different out of the experience and that was completely okay. She really was insane.

She called in a few more people and introduced them as the dance, instrumentation, acting, and vocalist teachers from the school. Then she took center stage for another speech. "_Everybody sing like it's the last song you will ever sing Tell me, tell me, do you feel the pressure now? Everybody live like it's the last day you will ever see Tell me, tell me, do you feel the pressure now?" _She smirked. "Now! The rows will be your singing order. If we like the solo I know you have prepared, then we'll ask you to sing a song from the actual production."

The rows of people started to disappear as singer after singer mounted the stage and sang their hearts out. Some were good. Some were not... Katara began to worry... She was singing Fires of Gold from a band called Steam. She really liked them, but their lead singer was male so she had to take it up an octave.

"You can tell the sun, In its jealous sky, When we walked in fires of gold. When we walked in fires of gold, when we walked in fires of gold." Katara finished the song, and put the microphone back into the holder. Mrs. Hama looked up at her through squinted eyes, and turned to her other 'judges'. "Stay for call backs." That was it. It was her dismissal, but it was exactly what she had wanted to hear. It was amazing, the feeling of success. It was an overwhelming emotion that suddenly saturated every fiber of her bring. She was good! She could do it! When she got back to her seat Sokka patted her on the back and Suki hugged her.

Zuko sat back in his chair. He hadn't even realized that he had moved foreword. A girl had been singing. She had done one of his favorite songs from the group Steam, but better than that was the way she sang it. It sounded exactly like it should have. It had been incredible. She would so get a part.

"NEXT!" Zuko waited for the next person to scurry onto the awaiting stage. No one did. Zuko glanced at Mai who gave him a bored stare.

"Your turn." She said. Apparently several people had gone up and sang since the girl (though he had been too caught up in the folds of her voice) to notice, and somehow it was his turn already. He scrambled up and ran onto the stage.

"Hehe. Sorry..." He scratched the back of his head.

"Just sing!" Hama snapped. Zuko cleared his throat and began to sing. He was singing something by The Beatle-Bunnies, Hey Dude. It was a big hit of theirs. It was another one of his favorite pieces of music ever written. The notes were smooth and soulful, and the lyrics were just right. The entire audience stopped moving and speaking to let him sing. They listened intently to his song.

"Hey, Dude, don't make it bad Take a sad song and make it better Remember to let her into your heart Then you can start to make it better."He dropped the microphone down so it rested by his side. He looked at the judges who were talking amongst themselves. Katara meanwhile sat in the audience transfixed by her favorite song being sung by the blurry figure on the stage. His voice was so smooth and beautiful. Like chocolate, it was something to indulge in, but that you couldn't have. Katara suddenly wished she could have all the chocolate in the world. Hama stood interrupting her train of thought. She faced the other people assembled in the room, Zuko had been the last to audition but there were some they had told to wait. If they had an uneven amount of singers they would need some more to make it even.

"Thank you all. Please, go to the stage if we have asked you to stay." She waved a hand at the rest that had been kept for later consideration. People filed out with looks of sadness disfiguring their features. Zuko felt his stomach bottom out and his heart skip a beat. He had been dismissed. There wasn't even a call back for him. Notta. Nothing. Zippo. He was done. He placed the mic back in the stand and slunk towards to stairs.

"Where do you think you're going?"Hama demanded. Zuko stopped in his tracks. Everyone else was either to close to the exit to hear her or to wrapped up in the fact that they were still in the running towards being in an amateur musical to be reached by anything short of a cold bucket of water, a good slap to the face or an alien invasion. Since none of that was happening, it must have been Zuko she was speaking to.

"I'm... leaving..." Zuko gestured in the general direction of the door. He had stopped moving now though and saw a grin crack on the corner of Mrs. Hama's mouth.

"Why would you do that? I never told you to leave. Get back stage for your call back!" She grinned and Zuko felt his soul soar. He _had _done it! He had a callback! A rare smile graced his features.

Hama assembled the group of singers they had singled out.

"The voice teacher will be here in a second to teach you a song for you to sing. Then she will pair you up with someone else with the assistance of the acting teacher. Then you will act and sing out a scene. Have funnnn." She finished and waved good-bye. Another teacher mounted the stage.

"Hello! My name is Mrs. Kiyi! I am the voice teacher here!" She had a sing-song voice that made Zuko cringe. Katara tried to ignore the overly happy way she spoke.

"Right then. _Alright, so you think you're ready? Ok, then you say this with me Go! We were born for this We were born for this Alright, so you think you're ready?_" She taught them the basic chorus of the song.

"Now together! _OK, then you say this with me Go! We were born for this We were born for this We were born for this We were born for this We were born for... We were born for..._" They kept on learning the piece. Then the instructor paired everyone up to learn a duet.

Zuko sat there as slowly the partners were picked for them. The acting teacher and the voice teacher conversed in low tones. Katara could barely hear what they were saying. From what she understood they spoke of this and that about voices that matched and people that would mesh as actors. Slowly everyone disappeared. She matched him, he matched her. Until at last there were only two left. Zuko and another girl still sat there. He thought her name might be Katara...

Katara glanced over at the last boy that was still sitting. Ugg. She thought. It was Zuko. He was the guy whose girlfriend was the biggest be-atch on campus. He was one of them that she avoided when she sang that night. Oh well. Maybe he was better than his girlfriend... or maybe he was just another asshole. She only had to sing with him once anyway.

"Okay. Zuko and Katara will be pared together." The acting teacher gave a shrug and the voice teacher just sighed. Clearly they were leftovers shoved together on a matter of chance. Promising start.

"Right then. Here we go. _Everybody sing like it's the last song you will ever sing Tell me, tell me, can you feel the pressure? Everybody live like it's the last day you will ever see Tell me, tell me, can you feel the pressure now? Everybody sing like it's the last song you will ever sing Tell me, tell me, can you feel the pressure? Tell me, tell me, can you feel the pressure? _Don't psych yourself out though. Just be ready." The voice teacher left the stage and the first couple stood up to sing. They all had been assigned the same love song to sing as a duet with the same dance. It was called _Forbidden Love_ and is sung by Madonna on her Elements on the Dance Floor Album. Many couples sounded extraordinary together and the solos just seemed to get better and better. Both Katara and Zuko started to get a few butterflies and soon they multiplied into so many that Katara started to wonder if she would throw up the winged creatures. Of course being pared last they were slated to sing last.

"Just one kiss; Just one touch; Just one look; Just one love" The couple right before Kat and Zuzu finished with a soaring harmony. They rose from their seats, Katara was trembling and Zuko's fingers tangled and freed themselves from one another repeatedly. Here they go. There was no turning back now.

#%^(*#%(*#($%*)$%

The results were up. The parts from the auditions posted on a nondescript white piece of paper. Katara paled and scanned the sheet. She looked at the chorus, no Katara, and then she checked dancers, no Katara. She slowly moved up the list of female parts. Mother of Oma – nope Mother of Shu – nope, Oma's bestfriend – nope… her hope slowly dwindled until she got to the top of the list. Her name was not there. Not there, ANYWHERE. She sighed and turned around to walk away from the saddening news. Just then an unfamiliar hand slapped her back. People around her noticed who she was and started to applaud. Katara stopped in her tracks. She glanced around. She wasn't in it! Was she? There was only one name she hadn't checked. The one next to Oma. Oma the main character. Oma who loves Shu. Oma who has two full solo songs plus a slew of duets and solos within pieces. Katara turned back slowly to the post. She halting raised her eyes to the names.

Oma – Katara Bluwaters

Shu – Zuko King

Her fingers darted to the small line of print. She traced the little letters. A smile danced onto her face. She whirled around.

"_We were born for this_!" She shouted into the air and jumped up. She ran out of the crowd laughing, before slamming into Zuko, now her co-star. She giggled uncontrollably, eventually flat out laughing. Zuko was confused beyond belief.

"_We were born for this!"_ Katara shouted to him as she sprinted off to find her friends and tell them the wonderful news. She didn't have much time. After all she was working tonight. Zuko on the other hand sauntered up to the list reading the tiny letters. His face palled. Then it snapped into a smile, he spun to see Katara skipping into the distance and he could still hear her delighted laughter.

"Maybe… _We were born for this!"_He whispered to himself, almost if not quite believing it.

_Entire cast: WE WERE BORN FOR THIS!_

_

* * *

_this story is feeling utterly neglected. i havent been updating... no one's been reviewing... sniffleeee... i would write more if there were more reviews.....

reviews are like sunshine and chocolate :?)


End file.
